Nuestra Ultima Leyenda
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Spin off alusivo a la trama de TCL (The Champions Ladies) manejado con la temática de Infinity Wars. Es un regalo. De mi para mi. Pero intenta dar sentido a los acontecimientos de TCL. Lean y descubran.
1. La cruzada del inquisidor

**The Champions ladies – Nuestra Ultima Leyenda:**

 _La cruzada del inquisidor_

.

.

 _Basado en el lore, contexto y canon del fic de The Champions ladies_

 _Del autor Metal Warrion 190_

.

 _ **N.A:**_ _Los nombres de ciertos personajes fueron alterados para el contexto de esta historia, sin embargo, seguro será fácil para el lector identificarles conforme progrese en la lectura._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

Tras los sucesos del conocido incidente conocido como el asedio de Luminous, de las cenizas de aquella amenaza, un enemigo mucho más poderoso se irguió, convirtiéndose en un peligro para todas las almas de este mundo y más allá. Eran conocidos como la _legión del infinito_ , un vasto ejército conformado por todas las elites malvadas de este mundo, quienes por increíbles circunstancias, habían vencido…en algunos casos; a la misma muerte. Regresando a este mundo para llevar el caos y la destrucción, con el único propósito de crear un mundo perfecto, una utopía, para la cual no había lugar para los indignos ni para los inferiores…a quienes su único fin o propósito posible, era el exterminio. Y para ello, tenían en su poder, un artilugio que podrían ser considerados, como el arma definitiva.

La legión del infinito había hecho lo prohibido; usar fuerzas del caos, energías oscuras y portales desconocidos para acceder a una reliquia antiquísima; obra de una civilización perdida de antigüedad remota incluso al surgimiento de la misma humanidad…o eso era la conclusión a la que todos llegaban, independientemente de los bandos que luchaban por y contra este ideal.

Aquella antediluviana arma definitiva, no era algo más que un guante metálico, sin embargo más allá de las posibles apariencias, este guante, esta arma no funcionaba por si sola. En si…solo era un recipiente, un simple contenedor que portaría cada manifestación del poder del aura; la fuerza metafísica que gobierna este universo. Fuerzas que solo encontrarían en el poder de los legendarios. Y que por increíble que pudiese sonar, fue algo que la legión pudo conseguir, pese a lo imposible que esto suponía. Con esta devastadora ventaja de su parte la legión había derrotado a todos lo que se pusieron enfrente, reforzando la idea de invencibilidad de esta.

Finalmente su búsqueda encontró fin en las llanuras de Kanto, cerca de las faldas del legendario monte Luna, en donde esperaban poner fin al último complemento de su maléfico plan. Y de paso destruir de una vez por todas a la única fuerza que le estaba plantando cara, a quien harían pedazos así como a cualquiera que ya había resultado un estorbo a su glorioso paso. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo anterior, aún hay alguien que está dispuesto a hacerles frente y más aún. A detenerles definitivamente.

Frente a ellos, una fuerza punitiva, cimentada bajo los ideales de valor, justicia equidad y sobre todo libertad, libertad para toda la humanidad y pokemons por igual, ha llamado a la batalla, de ser necesario…hasta el mismo fin.

Este grupo de defensores, son liderados por aquellos que llegaron a ser conocidos y serán conocidos a posteriori, como los Aura´s Guardián, conformados principalmente por las damas del campeón, y los seguidores del inquisidor. Dos títulos que evocaban a una sola persona. Su líder, aquel a quien habían decidido unirse y seguir hacia la gloria. Alguien que dejaría en claro una cosa:

.

.

Él no se rendiría hasta el final.

Lucharía por el mañana aun si eso implicase su propio fin.

.

.

¿Quién era este bravo guerrero? ¿Quién era este noble líder? Y sobretodo…quien era este valiente héroe, como aquellos que antaño fueron llamados " _Guardianes del Aura_ " nadie más ni menos…que el inquisidor de Kalos…el héroe de Lumoinus y elegido de Arceus. _**Satoshi Katsumoto**_.

Sin embargo…eso había sido así hasta hace tres días…ahora…sin su líder, los Aura´s Guardians se preparan para luchar, quizás en la más importante batalla que hayan librado nunca jamás…y en esperanza de un milagro, la última batalla que podrían tener la oportunidad de librar.

.

.

 **チャンピオンシップのガールフレンズ、私たちの最後の伝説**

 _(Chanpionshippu no gārufurenzu, watashitachi no saigo no densetsu)_

.

.

Listas de soundtrack recomendadas para acompañar esta lectura.

watch?v=v_WGPs19IQs&t=32s

watch?v=8VGI7PX8mic

.

.

Esta es…la última ronda…lo último que nos quedaba. –Diantha Carnet exclamo a sus hombres con quejumbrosa voz. Al mirarles, la fatigada era entendible. Era entendible para todo Kalos. Era entendible para su alteza…el transporte aéreo que les llevaba era uno de los pocos que habían conseguido salir de Kalos después de haber concluido el segundo asedio y liberado ciudad Lumious, y a bordo de ellos se encontraban quizás los únicos efectivos útiles de la ahora muy golpeada guardia de Kalos, quienes habían recibido una paliza tremenda durante dos malditos meses, tras haberse iniciado el segundo asedio. Era entendible para ella, que los hombres y mujeres a su mando, se encontrasen agotados, y sobre todo con la preocupación aflorando a cada instante.

Hacia hora y media que habían sobrevolado la línea costera poco más al norte de ciudad Carmín, lo que indicaba que la mayoría del convoy había conseguido llegar a Kanto. Sin embargo…solo hasta media hora más tarde, sus radios captaron las primera señales en clave de los rangers y la policía internacional. Todos ellos al parecer se encontraban ocupados en tareas de evacuación. Pero al menos obtuvo el saludo de miembros del alto mando de Kanto, quienes habían dejado en claro su apoyo y agradecido el que decidieran tomar parte en esta emergencia.

Diantha, quien también estaba agotada, de todo esto, solo pudo justificar que era un favor devuelto a Kanto, eso y que además su alteza le había enviado a apoyar en la cruzada del inquisidor y sus seguidores, que de hecho habían salido sin ningún apoyo o refuerzo, menos comunicación…más allá de ciertas palabras que su alteza definió como ayuda inmediata. Información que pudo confirmar de parte de su homónimo de Kanto; Lance y que si las suposiciones eran cierta, implicaría una acción inmediata y total de todos los elementos disponibles, para sumarse a una lucha que se estaba librando sobre la llanura principal de esta región, en las inmediaciones del monte Luna.

Tras haber corroborado estos hechos, la campeona de Kalos dio repaso al contingente completo, ese convoy de aerotransportes, llevaban no solo a los últimos elementos de la guardia de Kalos disponibles, sino también al resto de la Elite Four de la región, así como a los líderes de gimnasio salvo dos de ellos, que ya se encontraban con el inquisidor. Todos ellos harían las funciones de comandantes para dirigir a estas tropas a la batalla que el inquisidor debía de estar librando ahora mismo.

–Atención guardia de Kalos. Los rumores ya han sido confirmados, las fuerzas del inquisidor se encuentran aquí, y necesitan de nuestra ayuda para detener a la legión. –Este dialogo era retransmitido por toda la flota y todos los presentes permanecieron atentos a su llamado. –Escuchen…sé que estoy pidiéndoles mucho, se también que unirnos a esta campaña a sabiendas de lo mal en que se encuentra nuestro hogar, es algo sin precedentes. En efecto, ahora mismo Kalos nos necesita, pero puede que no solo Kalos se encuentre en peligro. Todos ustedes han luchado contra la legión, y han visto de lo que son capaces de hacer, pero también deben saber, que la batalla a la que nos dirigimos, puede cambiar las cosas…podemos detener a la legión aquí, de una vez por todas.

Si su alteza puso tal confianza en el inquisidor…no veo problema en que yo no deba, y no debería haber problemas en que sigamos adelante en nuestra misión. Así que prepárense, guardias de Kalos, porque están a punto de entrar a las páginas de la historia, para las generaciones por venir. Así…los hijos de sus hijos verán hacia atrás y sabrán; que sus ancestros lograron lo imposible, lograron darles el preciado regalo de un nuevo mundo, darles un mañana. –Las palabras de la campeona de Kalos resultaron ser sobrecogedoras pero al mismo tiempo dejaban saborear un espirito indomable que seguiría adelante, consiguiendo por este medio alentar la moral de las tropas.

–Así que…si la legión cree que puede hacer un mundo mejor, y que para ello haga a un lado a todos ustedes, como muchas otras almas dignas…entonces entenderán, que no será un mundo mejor…no mejor del que ustedes pueden lograr. ¡Demuéstrenle entonces…y demuéstrense a ustedes mismos que los verdaderos dignos de ese nuevo mundo, no hacen a un lado a los demás, no dejan atrás a nadie y sobre todo….dan su máximo esfuerzo hasta el último aliento! ¡Díganle pues…a los monstruos de la legión y sus aliados…que a partir de este día! ¡Nosotros…haremos realidad el nuevo mundo! ¡Juntos! –De más está decir que aquellas palabras sobrecogedoras, de la mano con la magia artística que Diantha poseía, fueron perfectas para levantar la moral de aquellas tropas por encima del horizonte, el mismo por el cual, se vislumbraba una ya no tan distante….elevación. El monte Luna. Su labor como actual líder de la guardia de Kalos solo acababa de comenzar.

.

.

–Sé que puedes oírme…–Serena –Le dijo a Satoshi, mirándolo con lágrimas desbordantes. Frente a él, una unidad de estasis contenía a nadie más que su amo y amigo más íntimo; Satoshi Katsumoto, el reconocido inquisidor de Kalos. La unidad era un sarcófago metálico, cuya única abertura ahora mismo, era una suerte de ventanilla que revelaba el interior de la misma, a donde podían observar el rostro pasivo del azabache, quien al parecer se encontraba anestesiado y aun así, Serena hablaba con este, quizás esperando que sus palabras pudiesen llegar a él. Lamentablemente, su situación no cambiaba y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Dentro de unas horas sino es que en menos…la legión iniciaría el asalto…sino lo había hecho ya, y la carta del triunfo; Satoshi, no conseguía volver de entre los muertos, mucho menos estar condiciones de luchar…sin su amo a la cabeza del ejército…la batalla sería difícil, más difícil de lo que ya seria. Y las posibilidades de verdadera victoria estaban aún lejos de alcanzarse. Aun pese a la moral alta y el vigor de las tropas…sencillamente, todo ellos eran como un arco, pero sin una flecha que disparar, es decir Satoshi.

Ellos dos no eran los únicos presentes ahí. En derredor suyo se encontraban todas las damas del campeón y los seguidores del inquisidor. Títulos, meros títulos que no ocultaban lo que antaño eran; los compañeros y amigos que Satoshi había reunido a lo largo de sus viajes y campañas durante mucho tiempo. Desde Kanto hasta Alola…sin embargo…lo que en verdad eran todos ellos para el ambarino, eran ciertamente más que solo sus amigos, mucho más…todos ellos…eran su familia: Eran sus hermanos y hermanas, a quienes aprendió a estimar y a valorar mucho más que antes. Él no encontró palabras con las que acabase de agradecerles a todos, por tan noble sacrificio, por haber dejado atrás todos sus prejuicios y unirse a su causa. Lo único que quizás lamentaba más, era que en este momento de mayor crisis, no pudiese prestarles ayuda. Y era entendible el porqué.

.

.

Durante la lucha por liberar Luminous del segundo asedio, esta vez, llevado a cabo para liberar la ciudad de la legión, habían conseguido una victoria mayúscula, a un coste relativamente elevado, solo evitando ser una derrota en sí, dado al número de daños que ellos, junto a la guardia de Kalos y demás fuerzas aliadas lograron asestar. En esa misma batalla, Satoshi habría liberado a muchos de ellos, que habían sido tomados prisioneros, y además salvado a la reina Sable, a quien dieron todo su apoyo para lograr retomar su puesto como la verdadera monarca de la región.

Y hubiese sido una victoria más provechosa, sino hubieran perdido a tantos en el proceso, entre ellos, a la primera princesa de Kalos la piloto Asuka Lysson Soryou. A manos de nadie más que el padre de esta; Lysson Flare, –Venido de la muerte y autonombrado lider de la legión del infinito, así como el portador de aquella arma definitiva–. Ni olvidar la muerte del Elder Marlock, en su duelo contra Helios, –Cayendo en combate ante este último, pero asegurándose que el infame y su facción no saliesen de ese sitio con vida–. Y encima perdiendo más de la mitad de la guardia de Kalos en la batalla por liberar la ciudad capital.

Sin embargo pese a todos estos reveses el golpe fatal fue cuando Satoshi había liberado a su alteza, haciendo frente a nadie más que al traidor de Alain, quien demostrando ser un rival peligroso, tanto por instinto propio como por aquellas mejoras, derivadas de la propia sangre del inquisidor. Misma maldición que dio origen a todas esas abominaciones que conformaban su ejército. Al final, Satoshi logro asesinarle, no sin que Alain lograse su cometido; Herirlo gravemente al acuchillar su pecho. Y habría muerto de no ser por la rápida atención de Clemont y Takeshi.

.

.

De vuelta al presente…Satoshi aún no despertaba. Serena estaba desesperanzada…su amo y señor –Por no olvidar amor verdadero– no volvía y ciertamente le frustraba no poder hacer nada por conseguir despertarlo. Sin conseguir nada más, Serena poso sus manos sobre el sarcófago mientras prestaba atención al sonido de los equipos y maquinaria ensamblados ahí, con el propósito de mantenerlo vivo y alentarlo a volver…objetivo aun no alcanzado. En este momento la pelimiel estrujo sus manos y bajo la cabeza para liberar parte de su frustración.

–Debes ser fuerte Serena. –Dawn intervino. –No puedes rendirte ahora. Solo…solo mira a tu alrededor. –Señalo a todos los demás. –Estamos todos aquí…juntos. –La pelimiel había logrado detener sus lágrimas mientras les miraba, primero a Dawn luego a todos los demás. Shigeru, Verity, Samuel, Misty, Takeshi, Tracy, Melody, Molly, Casey, Bianca, Meicy, May, Max, Drew, Anabel, Dawn, Lyra, Shinji, Iris, Cilan, Georgia, Bell, Roxane, Alexia, Clemont, Bonnie, Sampei, Korrina, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Saweyr, Suiren, Lulu, Lilie, Kiawe, Christ y Gladion. Y solo listar a los demás que si bien no estaban presentes, estaban apoyando y unido a su causa. –Todos estamos aquí. Y estamos con Satoshi…como tú. –En efecto. Ninguno de ellos había tenido intenciones de rendirse.

–Ahora…te corresponde seguir lo que él empezó…Serena. –Korrina expreso mientras tomaba las armas que eran para la pelimiel; una espada y un escudo. –Clemont…les hizo unos…arreglos. Espero puedas adaptarte lo más rápido posible…para dirigirnos.

–¿Perdona…? –Fue la única respuesta que la chica pudo dar.

–Tienes que dirigirnos a la batalla. –La rubia exclamo en respuesta.

–Esperen…¡Satoshi no ha muerto aun! ¡Mírenlo…solo miren el monitor, mírenlo a él! Aún está vivo.

–Tengo ojos Serena. –Misty le corrigió. –Sin embargo, él no podrá dirigirnos. No ahora.

–Recuerda lo que juramos al unirnos a su causa. –Le recordó May. –Todas y cada una de nosotras tiene el manto de responsabilidad. Pero solo una tomara el cargo cuando el momento llegue.

–Pero… ¿Porque yo…? –Se dijo a sí misma. –Solo soy su.

–Alfa. –Cynthia respondió mientras ella se hacía presente en el recinto. Todos volvieron la vista incluyendo la pelimiel. –Satoshi te eligió para ser la Alfa del grupo. Es por ello que ahora te has convertido en la siguiente al mando. –Expreso firme y decidida, muy diferente de su usual empatía y trato soso. –Sé que es difícil para ti, pero necesitamos de tu liderazgo ahora más que nunca. Además… –Como la supervisora de las damas del campeón en caso no estar el inquisidor presente, Cynthia llamo a todos por igual, aparentemente algo sucedía afuera. Ver a Pikachu venir desde fuera indicaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo, al menos eso es lo que intentaba decirles con toda ofuscación, ¿Un buen augurio?

.

.

Latias, –Aquella pokemon dragón volador de Alto Mare se había unido a la cruzada del inquisidor– había desarrollado gran potencial en sus habilidades. La muestra de esto, era el brillo celestial que estaba radiando sobre su cuerpo, la dragona al parecer se encontraba en una clase de éxtasis o sueño astral, mismo que pudieron ver cuando llegaron a la cima, la colina donde ellos solían reunirse. Cuando se acercaron pudieron ver sorprendidos como la dragón comenzaba a brillar con más iridiscencia.

–¿Latias? –Misty le cuestiono y entonces en ese mismo instante la pokemon revelo un ramillete de luz blanquecí iridiscente. Con fuerza y aumento tal…que todos los recién llegados tuvieron que usar sus manos para cubrirse y cerrar sus ojos evitando así el destello cegador.

–¿Que es ese brillo? –Serena clamo mientras una voz desconocida llego a sus oídos.

–No teman mis niños…he venido a ayudarles. –Una voz melodiosa en un rastro espectral o supra normal, fue escuchada por todos los ahí presentes. Este llamado fue suficiente para que todo mundo volviese la mirada casi en reflejo, mientras el resplandor desaparecía, para dar lugar a una figura bastante familiar para todos ellos. La forma reconocible de un pokemon, aquel que regía todo el poke-mundo y que ciertamente estaba limitado a los mitos y leyendas del pasado.

–Por los legendarios… –Takeshi exclamo absorto.

–No es posible… –Lilie exclamo con ahínco digno de un pensante o sapiente que había desestimado los dogmas religiosos, dándole todo el peso de sus palabras a la ciencia. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en contra de todas sus suposiciones…ante ellos se erguía la postura digna del dios creador de este mundo, Arceus.

Casi de inmediato todos ellos, sobre todo aquellos con mayor idea espiritual se arrodillaron, cual ordenanza. Fue entonces, cuando aquella voz se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

–De pie…elegidos. –Nuestros héroes y heroínas, respondieron a su llamado, observando detenidamente al dios pokemon, quien había que mencionar…era quien proclamaba estas palabras con aquella melodiosa voz. Era posible aquello. –Así es…mis niños es a ustedes a quienes estoy convocando. –La deidad expreso cauta y tranquila. Su voz era angelical.

–¡Arceus sama! ¿Usted….nos busca? Pero… ¿Por qué? Takeshi cuestiono levantando la mirada con cautela. Era cierto, esto llenaba de dudas a los elegidos así también les ponía en la presencia de un verdadero milagro. Pero…

–Porque solo ustedes pueden devolver el orden a este universo. –Respondió sencillamente. Entonces entono su imponente mirada hacia ellos. –El tiempo que dispongo es limitado…así que presten atención. Eh contactado al elegido. –Su sola declaración impacto de lleno a nuestros héroes.

–¿Satoshi? –Obviamente este nombre fue casi clamado en coro por todas las féminas del grupo, las damas del campeón. Casi como si aquel nombre fuese un rezo o una plegaria.

–¿El está bien?

–¿Aun sigue con nosotros?

–¿Porque no nos ayuda?

–¿Cómo podemos despertarle?

–¿Como vamos a luchar sin él? –Un sequito más de cuestiones fueron exclamadas casi en su totalidad por las féminas del grupo, sin embargo, todas fueron silenciadas por un llamado unánime de la misma Arceus, que de inmediato se dispuso a entregar el mensaje que el elegido le había encomendado.

–Su inquisidor aún tiene mucho que recorrer…el gran viaje que está llevando a cabo tomara suficiente tiempo todavía.

–¿Gran viaje? –Iris musito, a su lado Suiren y también Georgia concluyeron algo…que no sería necesario que explicasen al resto.

–Escuchen todos los reunidos aquí. Este universo peligra, si permiten que aquellos que están conflagrando contra este logran cumplir su cometido, entonces todo habrá terminado. –Temían escuchar algo así, pero oírlo de palabras de Arceus misma. –El elegido confía en ustedes, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Sin embargo…aun con su presencia, no será suficiente para detener a aquellos que persiguen el fin. –Eran estas las palabras de su inquisidor –Es por eso, que lleve al elegido en este gran viaje…para encontrar ayuda más allá de este universo.

–¿Espera? ¿Dijiste…más allá del universo? ¿De este universo? –Clemont cuestiono completamente absorto. Y francamente muchos compartían su noción.

–Así es, sin embargo aún necesita tiempo y eso, es algo que ustedes no tienen. El enemigo se aproxima. –Arceus resoplo mientras desvió su mirada hacia algún lejano punto del horizonte, aunque claro nuestros héroes no tenían una visión remota de tal envergadura.

–¡Arceus...! Por favor, ayúdanos –Serena suplico humildemente, después de todo. Era necesario un líder para dirigir, cosa que ella no se consideraba como tal.

–Mucho me temo que no puedo hacer eso, mi niña. Lamentablemente hay reglas entre los universos que ni siquiera yo puedo transgredir. –Ciertamente el tono de voz que Arceus correspondía con su semblante decaído sintiendo verdadera renuencia al hecho de no poder ayudarles. Todo indicaba que aún las deidades parecían tener reglas.

–¿Universos…? Pero…Arceus… ¿Tu eres el dios creador…? ¿Se supone que…tú riges el universo? –Clemont se armó de valor para reclamar, aunque quizás la palabra adecuada era justificarle. –¿Creí…creo? Quiero decir. ¿No se supone que al ser un dios, nadie está por encima de ti? –Finalmente se limitó a preguntar

–Ciertamente niño. Sin embargo…este no es mi universo. –La revelación de Arceus…dejo aún más perplejos a todos los presentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Lilie se sumó al cuestionamiento. Resultaba increíble que una deidad como Arceus…se detuviera a responder preguntas hechas por simples humanos por simples chicos…

–El Arceus que rige este universo ha sido aprisionado o al menos…su aura, su aura ha sido mermado y está luchando por no extinguir su propia existencia. Esto ha sido causa de los humanos que planean ser más que el dios creador y que han presionado para ello, el aura de cada leguario principal de este universo. Debilitando a un punto crítico al Arceus que es el verdadero rigente de este universo. Yo eh venido de un universo distinto, donde el elegido termino llegando hasta mí, como lo hizo su homólogo de mi universo; intentando encontrar un milagro imposible, el mismo que lo llevara a su fin…como lo fue con mi propio elegido. –Pese a desconocer mucho de lo que explico, escuchar sobre la caída de aquel Satoshi alternativo incomodo bastante a sus seguidores, sobre todo a sus damas. –Sin embargo, en retribución estoy dispuesta a ayudar al elegido de este universo y eso explica mi presencia aquí.

Ciertamente todo esto era increíble pero más que nada era difícil asimilar todo esto. Quien iba a pensar que acontecimientos de este pequeño y remoto lugar fuesen a impactar de sobremanera a todo el universo. Sencillamente, era algo irreal de apenas concebir, siendo un simple humano.

–Serena Yvonne Gabenna. –La joven pelimiel levanto la mirada reflexiva en la que se había sumergido tras la primera respuesta de la deidad.

–¿Si…si su eminencia? –Declaro la joven ojiceleste.

–Serena. El elegido me ha hablado sobre ti. Y como tal, ha escuchado tus palabras, así como las de todas tus hermanas y hermanos de batalla. –Arceus proclamo. –Él elegido te ha nombrado como la líder indiscutible de loa Aura´s Guardián. –Decir aquello hizo que todos se levantasen confusos. Quizás divagantes. –Ahora Serena. Cumple tu objetivo. Toma tu arma y guía a tus protegidos a la batalla. –Fue la proclamación de Arceus.

–Pero…pero Arceus…yo solo….yo solo soy una chica sin talento. No…yo no nací para ser líder. De no ser por Satoshi, ni siquiera estaría postrada frente a ti.

–Estas equivocada Serena. La sangre real corre por tus venas, y más aún…veo el aura en tu interior…es fuerte, persistente y sobre todo valiente. Y tus acciones hablan por ti misma Serena. Solo tú puedes negar esas acciones, pero aquellos que han puesto su fe en ti, sabrán de lo que eres capaz y también tu líder. Es por ende que te ha él te eligió…solo mira a tu alrededor. –Arceus señalo, indicándole que mirase a todos los que tenía en derredor suyo, las miradas de convicción de sus aliados Aura´s Guardián estaban depositadas sobre ella, haciéndole ver a su alrededor solo para corroborar que eso era cierto.

–Esto…pero…pero yo. –Serena una vez más negaba aceptar ese reconocimiento. Ese mandato.

–Te lo habíamos dicho ya Serena. –Dijo Dawn asintiéndole con ánimo.

–Eres la alfa ahora. Te seguiremos al frente. –Georgia exclamo.

–Luchemos por el mañana. Recuerda que ese siempre fue el objetivo de Satoshi. –Lulu le sonrió con confianza.

–Vamos Serena. Puedes hacerlo. –Bonnie sonrió juguetonamente.

–Satoshi confió en ti. Así que yo confiare en ti. –Misty asintió satisfecha.

–Lucharemos a tu lado. –Cynthia poso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Si. ¡Vamos a patear traseros! –Iris mascullo con bravura.

El tren de comentarios de ánimo y apoyo fue suficiente para que Serena finalmente terminase rindiéndose a lo que ella misma sabia, pero que aun en contra de todo, esperaba que alguien fuese más digna o digno que ella para guíales a la batalla. Sin embargo, tuvo que aceptarlo solo diciéndose a sí misma, que lo hiciera lo mejor posible. Que hiciera a un lado todos sus prejuicios y dudas. Y aceptase su nueva misión.

Al final Serena asintió a Arceus…y entonces la deidad, recibiendo la confirmación que esperaba prosiguió. –En ese caso considera esto un regalo. –De inmediato una esfera de energía, se materializo frente a Arceus y esta fue a dar a donde Serena y los suyos se encontraban, la pelimiel no espero nunca el impacto, sin embargo; en lugar de ocasionar un aparente daño, la luz se adhirió a su cuerpo, el cual estaba vestido con una suerte de coraza o uniforme de las variantes que fueron creadas para las damas del campeón.

Cuando ella dio un paso atrás y levantas su brazos, como intentando ganar visión por encima de esta, el brillo disminuyo y entonces Serena se vio cubierta de pies a cabeza con una hermosa armadura plateada que asimilaba una suerte de segunda piel.

Placas sobrepuestas cual escamas iridiscentes que protegían cada centímetro de piel, por un mínimo de tres capas de lo que a vista, podría ser cota de malla en la parte más interna, placas de fino grosor y diseño en la zona inmediata a esta, las cuales se adaptaban perfectamente a su anatomía y finalmente, un conjunto de placas más gruesas y de diseño abultado para desviar o definitivamente parar golpes de cualquier tipo, que protegían todo su torso, brazos externos, antebrazos, incluso manos, abdomen, caderas, muslos externos y una suerte de botas altas protegían en diversas zonas que iban de la rodilla a los pies. Finalmente una capa carmín bajaba de sus hombros hasta la mitad de su cintura.

Su cabeza por el contrario solo fue cubierta con una suerte de tiara, misma que le protegía de forma lateral y frontal pero la parte posterior estaba considerablemente descubierta, quizá lo irónico de este diseño, es que contrastaba mucho con la armadura del cuerpo que apenas y dejaba descubiertos los dedos de sus manos. Tras haber concluido dicho espectáculo, todos se vieron asombrados por la misma armadura que parecía irradiar luz.

–Esta armadura te protegerá lo suficiente para evitar tu caída, al menos hasta que el elegido haya conseguido volver a este mundo. –Arceus explico la situación, aunque posiblemente seria lo último que tendría permitido hacer antes de acabar su tiempo. –Un último asunto a tratar. Todos los presentes…recibirán mi bendición para salir victoriosos en el campo de batalla. –Arceus lanzo su bendición en forma de un fenómeno parecido a su ataque juicio; sin embargo dicha andanada volvió en forma de lluvia de luz que irradio por completo a los demás seguidores y seguirás del inquisidor quienes sintieron un estímulo como ninguno anterior.

Ahora, sean firmes y dignos…sigan a su líder y apóyense mutuamente…pues esa será la única forma de superar a sus enemigos. Ahora marchen elegidos…batallen por el bienestar de todos aquellos inocentes de toda mentira. –Y con estas palabras, Arceus comenzó a desmaterializarse, volviendo a convertirse en un cumulo de luz –Buena suerte…elegidos. –Sin previo aviso, aquella presencia se catapulto hacia el cielo infinito, desapareciendo del lugar en un vórtice de luz que al cesar, revelo a una Latias completamente exhausta. Esta cayó al suelo con ligera fuerza, sin embargo; tras haber recibido la atención de los elegidos corroborando inmediatamente por alguna lesión o herida, descubrieron que a fin de cuentas, la pokemon dragón se repuso con notable velocidad.

Todos los presentes quedaron ahí, y volvieron la vista hacia su nueva dirigente, solo para confirmar que lo que había sucedido no fue una ilusión colectiva. En efecto, Serena Yvonne Gabena seguía ahí de pie junto con los demás Aura´s Guardián, enfundada en aquella armadura de encanto y cuyo brillo iridiscente, despertaba las esperanzas de todos los ahí reunidos.

–Sabes Serena. No me gusta insistir, pero recuerda que te lo dije. –Dawn suavizo un poco el ambiente para comenzar a hacer entrar en razón a la pelimiel. –Mi hermano Satoshi, será un cabeza dura pero sabe tomar buenas elecciones.

–¿Hehehe tu hermano? Creí que lo querías de esa otra manera. Tú sabes. –May Balance entro en charla con un comentario algo indiscreto.

–¡Cielos May, no empieces!

–Ehehehe descuida, solo bromeaba. –Sin embargo, en ese momento alguien hizo túmulos entre los presentes para acercarse a los Aura´s Guardián.

–A un paso por favor déjenos pasar, tenemos que…tenemos que- ¡Oh Arceus mío! ¿Qué estoy viendo? –Tierno acompañado de Sawyer hicieron acto de presencia y quedaron mudos al ver a Serena con tal armadura de fantasía. –¡Estoy viendo un ángel! –Tierno sufrió un shock y cayó al suelo.

–Eh este, solo digo que…los vigilantes avistaron al enemigo. ¡La legión ya está aquí! –Dicho eso el peliverde termino sentándose en el suelo para descansar. A diferencia de Tierno, él estaba asustado por la cercanía de la legión y bueno, no es que nadie más no fuera a estarlo pero…ahora mismo. La esperanza resurgió, pues ahora poseían su carta del triunfo.

–Bueno. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora jefa? –May cuestiono a Serena. Ahora la pelimiel miro sus manos y volvió la vista a todos los presentes. Las miradas cayeron sobre ella. Entonces Serena encontró su voz con nuevo ahínco.

–Voy a luchar…luchare contra la legión. ¡Y ustedes me acompañaran! –La ojiceleste miro a todos por igual. –Arceus ha puesto su fe en nosotros. Satoshi…puso su confianza en nosotros. Puede que no me convenciera de serlo, pero independientemente de ello. No vamos a defraudarle. –El silencio se apodero de todo el lugar. Internamente Serena estaba nerviosa, no sabía si uso las palabras adecuadas, o si los motivo lo suficiente como para continuar.

En ese momento. Shinji, el rival que Ash conoció en Sinnoh y por quien había señalado, era digno de remembranza avanzo hasta tomar posición a su flanco derecho, encarándole. Serena centro su atención en él. Este le presto toda su curiosidad por un segundo y entonces…golpeo la pokebola que llevaba en su mano contra el escudo mediano que sobresalía de la armadura de su antebrazo izquierdo. En ningún momento soltó esta. Repitió la acción nuevamente sin detenerse, dándole mayor ritmo y resonancia en cada golpe. Entonces lentamente y de diferentes direcciones otros más se sumaron a su coro.

Primero los seguidores, luego las demás damas en seguida. Todos usaban sus armas o incluso pokeballs para repetir esta acción enseguida comenzaron a vitorear y los pokemons no se quedaron atrás algunos incluso rugieron hacia el aire en sinónimo de aceptación. Todos estaban dispuestos a seguirle. –¡Por Satoshi! –Renovada su confianza Serena levanto su puño al aire mientras las manos de todos los que estaban más próxima a ella la tomaban en señal de aceptación.

Los Aura´s Guardián habían aceptado desde antes que Arceus mismo tuviera que hacer presencia. Serena les dirigiera a la batalla, sencillamente porque así lo había querido Satoshi. Y ciertamente, no solo confiaban en su criterio sino también en el regalo que les dio a todos ellos. La fuerza necesaria para pelear esta guerra.

.

.

–Están aquí… Takeshi Shiruba exclamo mientras se encontraba en formación, al lado del Rydhorn que montaba Serena, quien mostraba su resplandeciente armadura a la par de mantener su mejor postura y sobre todo, su mejor temple ante todos los seguidores que formaban el ejercito del inquisidor, pero sobre todo, ante el enemigo que estaba posicionándose al frente. Al otro lado de la extensa llanura de Kanto.

Los rayos de la mañana ya estaban muy alto, quizás cerca del mediodía. Una hora crucial según las palabras que recordó de su alteza y familiar lejano; Sable Abbadia Lombard. Quizás el enemigo esperaba fatigarles y una vez conseguido esto, arrasarles fácilmente. O quizás estaba tan convencidos de su victoria que no necesitaban arremeter, simplemente marcharían sobre ellos.

–Parece ser que están enviando emisarios…–Kiawe respondió a su llamado usando su radio, todos tenían una frecuencia cerrada para comunicarse solo entre ellos, así que era entendible el gesto que su vanguardia había hecho, la ojiceleste pudo ver al mencionado, sobrevolar de vuelta montado en su Charizard. –¿Que desea hacer, su excelencia? –Kiawe cuestiono en canal abierto. Serena agacho un poco la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, el que tuvieran que llamarle excelencia era algo incómodo y aun si fuese Satoshi, ella pensaba en esto como algo muy vergonzoso.

Después de suprimir estas emociones, ella volvió la vista hacia su retaguardia, a su mando tenía cerca de dos mil efectivos repartidos en dos formaciones horizontales, las fuerzas frontales serían los encargados de arremeter contra el enemigo y frenarlo en principio, mientras los de retaguardia les apoyarían usando a sus pokmeons de manera nutrida y posteriormente en vista del progreso de esta, arremeterían para reforzar a los del frente o bien, cubrirían la retirada parcial de estos para congregarse en una sola línea defensiva o "muro de escudos". El muro de Jericó, o eso fue lo que escucho de parte de Korrina. Todos pusieron su empeño en trazar una estrategia que les permitiese usar a las tropas de la mejor forma posible. Ahora era tiempo de poner en práctica todo ese plan.

–Pues entonces veamos qué propuesta vienen a traernos. –Serena mantuvo su porte de líder y ordeno mantener la posición.

.

.

La legión del infinito. Llamada así debido al enorme ejercito de…esclavos que habían logrado crear, aparentemente de la nada y porque pretendían también, abrir un puente hacia los demás mundos que podrían estar aguardando detrás del velo que representaban los límites de este mismo universo. Sin embargo para ello, esta secta necesitaba primero colectar todas las auras de este universo, y la última aura…estaba aquí en la llanura de Kanto. Eso fue algo que lograron averiguar, gracias a la presencia de otras auras ya capturadas en aquella arcana reliquia que era empuñada por el líder de este ejercito de tiranos, integrado por nada menos que los antiguos némesis que Satoshi tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentar a lo largo de sus viajes en el pasado.

Sin duda alguna la legión del infinito era ahora el enemigo más grande y poderoso que alguna vez hubiese sido enfrentado por Satoshi o algún otro Inquisidor o Aura´s Guardián en la historia conocida. Un hecho a tener en cuenta.

Cuatro figuras se hallaban sobre un basalto en la zona centro sur de la llanura, esperando al encuentro. Serena venia acompañada por Shinji, Clemont, Anabel, y Cynthia. Cada quien vestía su traje de batalla y llevaban sus armas enfundadas, así como su pokemon mas fuerte listo para lanzarse a la batalla. Solo esperaban no tener que utilizarles sino hasta más tarde. De lo contrario, bueno…solo algunos de ellos volverían a la formación para iniciar el combate.

.

.

–Mi más sentido pésame… –Una voz fémina hablo primero. En efecto se trataba de una mujer. Con sutil gracia rompió su formación en algo más normal y táctil. Serena estrujo sus puños, cerrados sobra las riendas de Ridhorn, desde que conoció a la cazadora Jay, siempre noto ese aire de alentaría sinigual. –Dime… ¿Tu amado agonizo en tus brazos, o fue la reina Sable quien le consoló en sus últimos momentos? –Sonrió arrogante.

–No eres digna de nombrar a su alteza…y menos al inquisidor. ¡Te juro que te hare pagar por esa ofensa! –Serena respondió sin vacilar. Braxien quien iba detrás de ella, amenazo con su varita. Sin embargo todo quedo ahí.

–Cálmate Serena. –Cynthia llamo a guardar compostura. – ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Dirigió su pregunta a la comitiva de la legión.

–Eso es fácil campeona Cynthia. La rendición incondicional de ustedes y su…"ejercito" –Saturn respondió haciendo las funciones de un heraldo o intermediario. –Si acceden a rendirse ante los supremos. No los vamos a matar. –Amenazo con clara prepotencia.

–Mucho me temo que…no podemos rendirnos. –Respondió con la misma moneda la campeona de Sinnoh. –Verán, hemos reunido a muchas pero muchas personas, que están ansiosas por romperles la cara a ustedes y sus supremos. Así que aun cuando nosotros nos rindiésemos…en un hipotético caso hay que añadir…eso les importaría poca cosa, aun así, vendrían contra ustedes. –Termino por responder la rubia de ojos plateados.

–Perfecto, así no tendré que molestarme en caminar hasta allá para ejecutarlos uno a uno. –Atila cual fortachón musculoso y con nombre de bárbaro, presto su martillo de guerra, el cual destello chispas de energía y lo hondeo como si calentase para un ejercicio.

–¡No conseguirán su objetivo! Han profanado una región milenaria. Sus habitantes descienden de fieros guerreros que no toleraran esto. Así que más les vale rendirse. De lo contrario solo encontraran tierra y sangre en este lugar. –Anabel afilo su mirada, dirigiendo un claro ultimátum para dejarles el mensaje de que les iba a costar alcanzar su objetivo.

–Por mí bien…ya me deleitare arrancando esos lindos ojos Lilia. –Silvina exclamo mientras relamía sus labios y descubría las dos dagas de extravagante diseño en sus fundas de la cadera. –Además…tenemos sangre de sobra. Ustedes lo saben. –finalizo sonriendo cual demente eufórica.

–En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que negociar. –Clemont empuño sus palmas extendidas. Su armadura de batalla estaba lista y el distintivo sonido de los reactores en sus palmas estaba calientes y listos para usarse. –Regresen con sus líderes. Y díganles que no tendrán nada fácil. –Termino de decir esto para que su armadura cerrase su cobertura, ocultando su rostro detrás de esta. Estaban listos para pelear.

.

.

–Clemont adelántate por aire, avisa a la retaguardia que hagan todo lo posible por acelerar el paso. –Serena dio sus instrucciones mientras Shinji, Cynthia y Anabel le escudaban, cada uno montando sus respectivos pokemons de insignia. Es decir Drapion Garchomp, y Metagross.

–Sera mejor que les ordene prepararse jefa. –Shinji sugirió sin bajar su guardia mientras se replegaban a paso ligero y contante.

–Tienes razón. –Desvió su comunicación. –Korrina, Georgia, pasen la orden, que se liberen a todos los pokemons que van a utilizar. Quiero verlos a todos al frente y preparados.

–Entendido excelencia. Por cierto, tengo noticias de fuerzas desconocidas en camino desde la ruta la ruta de plateada. Algo que debamos saber. –Serena desvió su mirada hacia Anabel, esta le asintió indicando de todo en orden. –Céntrense en el objetivo Korrina. Nos va a tocar la parte más pesada del trabajo. ¿Por cierto como le está yendo a Takeshi? –cuestión, con intensión de averiguar si su aliado más fuerte de Kanto estaba listo.

–Me parece que se adapta rápido. –Dijo la rubia sin embargo fue interrumpida por el mencionado.

–¡Esto está de lujo! –En ese momento Takeshi apareció sobre una línea de árboles quizá, viniendo desde la fortaleza montada en las cuevas del monte Luna. Lo curioso del caso, es que venía utilizando una armadura enorme, quizá de unos tres metros de altura que en cierto modo tenía un diseño y estampado muy similar a la armadura de batalla que Clemont llevaba puesta. –Es como ser Onix sin tener que- –La estática rompió debido a que el golem de metal tropezó con un una roca y fue a dar al suelo. –Hay…este…no se preocupen estoy bien. –Increíblemente y pese a la difícil situación que estaban viviendo, no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas con la tontería que su amigo y hermano de batalla había hecho. Serena apresuro el paso hacia la formación, era hora de unas palabras de aliento a SU ejército.

.

.

– _¿Porque debería de ayudar a unos inferiores humanos?_ –Esa había sido la pregunta que muchas veces Satoshi Katsumoto había encontrado a lo largo de su gran viaje. El consideraba que lo correcto era siempre ayudar a los que no podían defenderse, protegerles de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de estos. Todo ello era algo que considero tan natural y propio de todos los seres racionales. Sin embargo al momento de trascender en lo que Arceus denominaba _El Gran Viaje_ , con el fin de lograr aliados más allá de su universo. No espero encontrar cosas realmente diferentes a lo que acostumbraba.

Su viaje no fue al azar, de acuerdo con Arceus sama. Había universos infinitos. Que crecían exponencialmente a lo largo del tiempo. Fruto de ello, había dimensiones, realidades y universos que sencillamente no tenían nada que ver con lo que él conocía, y otros donde parecían como estar en casa, y que ciertamente le hacían pensar si había ocurrido algún tipo de intercambio.

Con la exploración, nacieron las ansias de descubrir, recorrer y observar todos esos universos y ver todas las posibilidades, sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo. Tenía que seguir adelante, buscando los aliados que permitiesen luchar. Y sin embargo…

.

.

– _Debo darme prisa…debo volver cuanto antes…Serena, amigos…por favor. Resistan_.

.

.

Todos estaban listos. Humanos y pokemons por igual. Estos, tan numerosos que era imposible detenerse a contar los tipos y niveles aquí reunidos, sus tamaños y dimensiones les hacían entremezclarse en las filas intercalados con sus entrenadores o bien tomando un lugar entre las formaciones conformadas solo por estos, congregados más allá de una formación militar, y aun así, todos estaban dispuestos a contribuir con la causa, con miradas fieras y valientes, cual guerreros de antaño.

Entrenadores, eran quizá la mayoría de los integrantes de este ejército regular, seguidos por criadores e incluso coordinadores y performers. Todos ahí reunidos al lado de soldados, guardias regionales de Kanto Sinnoh y Hoen, así como algunos Pokemons Rangers e incluso diferentes organizaciones o facciones secundarias, de esas regiones vecinas; como _La guardia del clan Bertlitz_ convocada por Dawn Bertlitz; un favor de su pariente Salvia. _Los caballeros de espejismo_ , en Hoen encomendados por la princesa Sarah, así como _La guardia personal_ de la princesa Airin de Kamerin, eran parte de los efectivos alternos, así como el clan ninja de Sampei, que habían luchado valientemente en el segundo asedio de Lumonius, perdido a varios de los suyos y aún estaban dispuestos a luchar contra la legión una vez más.

Esto le hizo recordar a la ojiceleste, a los remanentes de _La antigua Yamato_. Los clanes aliados, restos de los antiguos servidores al clan _Katsumoto_. Todos ellos, descendentes de antiguos samuráis; acorazados con sus tradicionales armaduras de ronin, y sus legendarias hojas desenvainadas – _Katanas, Ninjakos, Nodachis, Naginathas, Tantos y Uchigatamas_ – listas para derramar sangre después de siglos en espera.

Todos ellos estaban aquí, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte. Todos unidos bajo un estandarte en común: Luchar por el mañana. Luchar por Satoshi Katsumoto. Este era el ejecito al que ahora Serena Yvonne Gabena dirigía.

La ojiceleste suspiro pesadamente y miro a su leal Rydhorn quien seguía listo a su mando. Braxien, Pacham y Sylveon estaban a su lado sobre el lomo del pokemon acorazado, y al momento de su llegada…Pikachu, quien estaba apoyado en el hombro derecho de May pidió saltar a los brazos de la alfa. Así fue como Serena recibió el ahora nuevo inquilino sobre su propio hombro. Ella le miro un poco sorprendida, pero tras ver el gesto confiado del pokemon, ella le sonrió en igual acto.

Al otro lado de la llanura, todos habían visto a los transportes de la legión desembarcar sus tropas de asalto. Algo que nuestros héroes reconocieron fácilmente: Eran humanos en cierto modo, todos iguales sin embargo…no solo en su armadura de cuerpo completo y armamento de avanzada, sino en su aspecto, mismo que era algo poco creíble. Eso y su salvaje forma de actuar. A un rugido los oficiales mandaron a cerrar formación y en velocidad sorpresiva, las falanges estaban preparadas.

Pudieron ver como los dirigentes de cada patrulla estaban a espera de las ordenes entregadas por sus superiores, mismos que ahora mismo no veían por ningún lado, aunque pudiera ser que no se encontrasen a la vista debido al uso de su magia o bien de su tecnología, aunque igual podrían sencillamente cubrirse entre las filas de sus subordinados, revelando el tamaño real de estos.

Viendo esto como un último momento de preparativos. Serena volvió sobre sus pasos para ver de frente a la formación de su ejército.

.

.

–¡Escuchen todos! –Sea por obra de esa armadura o de la bendición de Arceus…o bien por el radio en su tiara. Serena llamo a cerrar filas y calmar a su gente, que en su mayoría, es decir los entrenadores en general, parecían bastante alterados, sobre todo, los menos experimentados. –¡El enemigo ha llegado al fin! ¡Seguro que muchos los han visto de frente, y quizás muchos no! ¡Pero quiero que todos piensen esto! –Serena miro a sus aliados, las demás damas y los seguidores. Entonces comenzó a recorrer la formación cual caudillo al galope. –¡Sin importar lo que vean! ¡No vacilen…todos ustedes están luchando bajo el mando del inquisidor de Kalos! y él esta con ustedes…sientan su aura…solo siéntanla junto a ustedes. ¡Aquellos enemigos que enfrentaran…no son más que abominaciones…no merecen llamarse humanos ni mucho menos merecen recibir cualquier compasión de su parte. –La pelimiel detuvo su andar. Miro a todos los contendientes a los ojos. Puede que hasta hace unos meses ella no fuera mejor combatiente que ellos, sin embargo los entendía a la perfección.

¡No teman! ¡No le den ese lujo a su enemigo! ¡Mejor piensen en la esperanza, la oportunidad que todos aquí les estamos dando a todos nuestros familiares y amigos! ¡Sientan la bendición de Arceus en nosotros! ¡Sientan su fuerza recorrer sus cuerpos! –Serena volvió a recorrer la formación volviendo hasta donde se encontraban sus aliados Aura´s Guardián. Al flanco derecho.

.

.

En ese mismo instante los rugidos de las bestias de la legión repartieron sus instrucciones, aquellos superiores y los demás subordinados. Serena volvió a llamar a sus tropas –¡Mis hermanos y hermanas…! ¡Nuestro inquisidor…no, nuestro amigo…nuestro hermano! ¡Katsumoto Satoshi, confió en todos nosotros hasta el final! El sabría que no le defraudaremos. ¡Díganme que no le decepcionaran este día! ¡Díganme que todo el dolor y sufrimiento que padecieron a manos de la legión no quedaran impune! ¡Díganme que van a luchar con todo su espíritu, para castigar a los culpables! ¡Díganme…que no dejaran de luchar hasta que el sol emerja el día de mañana! –En ese instante escucho los gritos de euforia que indicaban que nadie de los presentes iba a desistir. Volvió a ver las demás damas.

–¡Mis hermanas…! Ustedes y yo hemos sido bendecidas por nuestro amado. Nuestro querido inquisidor. –Serena se acarició el vientre cálidamente. Todas ellas lo hicieron casi en unánime. Ellas sabían muy bien porque esta acción –¡Aquellos monstruos quieren quitarnos nuestro mundo! ¡Quieren arrebatarnos nuestras vidas! ¡Y sobre todo…quieren arrebatar el futuro de nuestras bendiciones! –Ciertamente al acentuar este hecho, todas ellas encresparon su mejor mirada de desafío. –¿A caso vamos a permitírselos?

–¡Eso nunca! –Todas las damas rugieron, cual Pyrors aliadas que luchaban por sus cachorros. Serena les había tocado el orgullo pero eso era bueno también.

–¡Entonces véanlos…véanlos allá! ¡Bramando y rugiendo como bestias dantescas…miren como aquellas aberraciones, claman porque alguien se compadezca de ellos y los saque de su dolor. ¡¿Vamos a permitir que esos malditos y sus injusticias, se salgan con la suya?!

–¡No! ¡No lo permitiremos! –Al mismo tiempo pudieron ver como aquellos seres, enfundados en armaduras metálicas con rasgos extravagantes, casi saurios se lanzaban al ataque.

–¡AQUÍ VIENEN! –Tracy grito llamando a los guerreros de primera fila a prestar sus armas. Ellos habian visto como los comandantes de tropa lanzaban un feral rugido mientras aprestaan sus "armas" poderosas garras en sus guantes o manos de aquellas aprotecciones y sin miramientos cargaron cual horda implacable.

–¿Este será nuestro fin? Tierno cuestiono. No estaba asustado solo arrepentido de no lograr más que esto

–Entonces será el mejor final jamás visto. –Shauna le contesto decidida a no ceder y sobre todo a hacerle saber a su amigo que si esta era su hora, sería la mejor forma de despedirse.

–¡Síganme todos! –Serena desenfundo su espada adosada en su escudo y casi por magia, la hoja se alargó al doble de su tamaño original. –¡Prepárense a luchar! –Rydhorn lanzo un rugido mientras su ama levantaba su arma y todos los ahí presentes gritaron con fuerza. Para entonces comenzar a cargar gradualmente acelerando el paso.

.

.

Mientras la carga enemiga se desataba, del otro lado de la llanura, los cabecillas de la legión yacían expectantes sobre la cima de una colina. Asientos de primera fila para presenciar, la que sin duda sería la última gloriosa victoria. Eso era lo que las elites al mando de la misma pensaban. Habían soñado toda la vida con esto y ahora…la consumación de su sueño estaba próxima a llegar.

–Deberíamos avanzar junto a los _Ashes War_. –Carola sugirió mientras veía avanzar a los clones que ciegamente cargaban contra esos débiles estorbos. Aunque agradecía que se hubiesen encargado del trabajo más difícil en todas las anteriores campañas, no dejaba de echarles la culpa de la perdida de Lumious y con ello de Kalos. Ciertamente sabía que los necesitaban ahora más que nunca, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de matarlos a todos de una vez. Sobre todo porque pese a sus gestos inmutables debajo de sus cascos, no dejaban de recordarle a-

–En ajedrez siempre manda a los peones. –La voz de alguien que todos conocían muy bien, les dio esta sencilla orden.

–Pero Sr Lysson… –La mujer con cara de loca volvió a su superior.

–La orden…se mantiene. –Sentado en una suerte de trono, puesto ahí por dos de los mismo esbirros clonados, y siendo escoltado solamente por aquella mujer, que entendía muy bien sus ideales Samina Aheter, estaba nadie más ni menos que Lysson FLare. Quien los viese ahora mismo, podría concordar que eran efectivamente la pareja perfecta. Al menos en sentido psicópata. –Disfrutemos de la matanza en camino. –El resto de los elites decidieron volver la vista hacia las tropas, que iban en carrera explosiva hacia las faldas del monte Luna, donde aquellos indeseables planeaban montar su inútil resistencia.

.

.

Los _Ashes War_ …o cenizas de guerra, como les decían a los clones, eran más que simples copias de un ser humano en específico, habían sido creados a partir de un ejemplar perfecto y dotado con mejoras genéticas, muchas de ellas implicaban el uso de compuestos genéticos de pokemons, o eso es lo que Lysson y su gente creyo en un principio, pero no fue hasta la batalla que la cazadora Jay tuvo contra el inquisidor, que se descubrió el verdadero origen de esta "mejora" Ahora, con esta ventaja de su lado, sus soldados se les permitía tener las mismas habilidades físicas; mayor fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, solo por mencionar algunos cuantos de los rasgos del modelo original. Ahora mismo éramos testigos de esa habilidad mientras corrían a triple velocidad rumbo a sus oponentes. Acción que mermo ligeramente la moral de algunos combatientes.

.

.

–¡Mantengan el paso y sigan avanzando! –La voz de Serena siguió instándoles a correr mientras proseguían su carga al encuentro de los enemigos. En ese momento Serena uso un canal alterno de comunicación privado. –Jessie, James, Meowht ¿Díganme que tienen preparada la trampa?

–¡Listos cuando quieras mocosa! –La voz de la única fémina del trio Rocket le respondió fuerte y claro.

–Está listo jefecita, cuando quieras darnos la señal. –James intervino usando su modismo aztlante.

–Apúrale chamaca. –Meowth arremetió en el canal todo nervioso.

–De acuerdo. –Espero el momento y entonces, dirigió su nueva orden. –Preparados… ¡Preparados! –Serena levanto la mano preparada para detener la carga y entonces. –¡Ahora! –Serena detuvo su avance y en tres zancadas, el resto de los combatientes detrás de ella se detuvieron para apuntar sus armas. Acto seguido, un gran estruendo causo un terremoto considerable, mismo que tomo a las fuerzas de la legión por sorpresa, pero milagrosamente no así a los Aura´s Guardián.

El retumbar de la tierra cimbro el suelo debajo de la zona más estrecha de la llanura, donde el grueso de la legión se encontraba en plena carga, entonces la hondonada, de al menos quinientos metros de longitud y treinta metros de envergadura, se levantó por encima del suelo, derribando o confundiendo a muchos de los cenizas de guerra, quienes frenaron abruptamente. Entonces la fiera indomable, que había sido la hondonada, detuvo su ascenso para luego precipitarse más allá del nivel original, llevándose con ella a un gran número de aquellos monstruos. Sepultándoles en toneladas de tierra y rocas.

La sorpresa fue total, incluso para algunos de los elites, mientras Lysson solo mostro un ligero arqueado de sus cejas. Al parecer esos mocosos habían aprendido algo nuevo. Pero para nuestros héroes, fue el momento perfecto para atacar.

–¡Abran fuego! –Serena lanzo la orden apuntando su espada. Tras de ella, una muralla de meta ataques, fueron lanzados hacia las hordas caídas dentro de esos cúmulos de escombros. Justo a tiempo para frenar a la segunda oleada que luchaba por abrirse pasó sobre los escombros y cuerpos de sus camaradas aplastados. La táctica de zapadores, dirigida por el trio del equipo Rocket se había lucido y con ello, asegurado buena ventaja sobre la legión, buen inicio. Serena estaba alegre por esto, era hora de la siguiente fase del plan.

Los pokmeons fueron deteniendo sus ataques mientras intentaban recargar todo lo posible su aliento y su energía para una nueva tanda, en ese momento, las armas de fuego fueron accionadas. Los soldados, guardias regionales y en suma; todos aquellos que estaban equipados con este tipo de armas, dieron pasado a una lluvia de muerte que cayó sobre los cenizas que luchaban por atravesar ese campo de muerte. Algo que incomodo a nuestros héroes, fue notar que había un límite donde la hondonada era fácil de franquear pero aun así el grueso de la formación no se dividía o dispersaba para aprovechar estas rutas. Eso parecía indicarles lo que los emisarios dijeron, tenían suficiente sangre para derramar.

–¡Segunda ronda! –Serena ordeno. A su seguimiento Shinji y Lulu asintieron mientras tomaban dirección a los flancos. Justo en ese momento, una suerte de proyectiles, emergieron desde los bosques a los flancos, yendo a caer sobre esas rutas, llenándolas en un campo de fuego. Eran andanadas de flechas incendiarias que terminaron de cerrar el cerco al negarles el paso por esos accesos envueltos en llamas creando un perfecto filtro que obligaría a limitar el ingreso de los enemigos a un número más manejable.

–Por esa razón envías a los peones primero. –Lysson estrujo los dedos mientras se levantaba de su asiento Samina le asintió mientras señalaba a los principales cabecillas y al resto de elites, adoptar formación…entonces el líder de la legión, estrujo su guante; aquella reliquia antiquísima que poseía ahora una suerte de gemas o brillantes de distintos colores incrustados en esta, confiriéndole una especie de aura resplandeciente. En ese momento las filas de cenizas de guerra al frente suyo, que aún permanecían en espera, abrieron su formación y acto seguido, lanzo un poderoso golpe de ascenso, similar a un gancho. Toda la fuerza pudo haber sido disparado al aire sin embargo, y como si un gran poder se liberase…un vórtice de tierra; una ola de energía cinética apareció justo frente suyo, y tomo dirección hacia la batalla, a toda velocidad por la planicie, siendo en esta ocasión, que los cenizas que iban en plena carga se replegaban para dar paso a semejante fuerza destructiva.

Esto apenas había sido percibido desde atrás de la zona de fuego, sin embargo, el ataque metafísico termino por impactar contra la zona de trinchera que la hondonada monto, destruyéndola con fuerza explosiva. Tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, quienes vieron como la trinchera había sido barrida e incluso una lluvia de tierra y polvo les alcanzo a llegar.

Para cuando todos los escombros hubieron precipitado, nuestros héroes se vieron asombrados ante el cráter que había sido despejado por aquella fuerza. Casi vaporizando cualquier obstáculo en su camino y las llamas habían sido apagadas por la precipitación de tierra y arenisca y un sendero más o menos parejo, le permitiría a los Ashe´s War cargar contra el enemigo.

Sería una mentira decir que nadie de los ahí reunidos no sintió miedo ante este despliegue de poder. Estaban aterrados. Muchos de ellos, tomando la idea de retirarse con suma importancia. Sin embargo, la retirada del grueso de este ejercito de libertad, se vio interrumpidos cuando sus dirigentes; los seguidores del inquisidor por igual, prepararon sus armas. Dieron sus últimas instrucciones a sus pokemons y se unieron a su líder.

–¡Preparados para la batalla! –Serena repitió su orden. –¿Lilie…sigues ahí? –La pelimiel abrió su canal de comunicación.

–Aquí estoy Serena. ¿Díganme que lograron pararlos? –La rubia le pregunto.

–Sería conveniente que logres traer de vuelta a Satoshi un poco antes de lo previsto. –Se limitó a decirle que prosiguiese su tarea.

–Trabajo todo lo que puedo, tengo a todas las manos hábiles del grupo, salvo Meyer-San. Pero aun así estamos encontrando dificultades.

–Por favor Lilie…confiamos en ti, da tu máximo. –La ojiceleste e envio todo su apoyo. Despues de todo todos dependían de este plan y cada uno de ellos habia comprometido sus vidas a que diese resultado y cada uno de ellos hiciera su parte.

–Lo haremos Serena-San. Buena suerte. –Lilie así como Max, Bonnie, Chris y Molly harían todo su mejor esfuerzo y deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, Serena le cerró el canal de comunicación. Tras hacer esto, la pelimiel retomo su postura de líder, tomo su espada y volvió su vista a todos sus hermanos de batalla.

–¿Luchemos por el mañana…? –Dio su mejor sonrisa mientras bajaba de su montura y aprestaba su mejor semblante. Todos los demás le dieron asentimiento mutuo. –Muchas gracias…hermanos. –Serena se tragó las lágrimas de alegría. Ojala y hubiese una forma de vivir este sentimiento mucho más tiempo. –¡POR SATOSHI! –Sencillamente la ojiceleste lanzo un grito de guerra.

–¡POR SATOSHI! –Los legendarios Aura´s Guardián gritaron levantando sus armas por igual, junto a sus leales pokemons, y entonces emprendieron la verdadera carga. A su seguimiento todas las facciones pertenecientes a la causa se arrojaron con la misma devoción.

.

.

–¡Aplástenlos a todos! –Lysson ordeno a todas sus fuerzas regulares. Un rugido monstruoso se lanzó, y entonces la segunda y tercera oleada de Ashes War arranco a correr en desbandada sin orden alguno, prácticamente corriendo a cuatro extremidades. Corriendo ahora a triple velocidad, bramando y rugiendo por la sangre de sus enemigos.

.

.

La llanura de Kanto crujió nuevamente, esta vez por la avanzada de la legión. En ese momento, Lysson ordeno a sus subordinados, los elites…para que preparen sus propias armas, pues seguramente no transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de que ellos mismos hicieran presencia en el campo de batalla.

Las fuerzas del inquisidor corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, a su mando los Aura´s Guardián se adelantaban, mientras rugían y blandían sus armas. Algunos de ellos veían más fácil el avance por medio de zancadas o saltos, otros usaban sus implementos o habilidades, como el vuelo, para algunos de ellos, sea por la fuerza de su aura o bien por la fuerza de la técnica implementada pero a fin de cuentas ganaban velocidad y mantenían su estamina al máximo.

Las vanguardias de los cenizas de guerra y los seguidores del inquisidor cerraron la distancia entre ellos a velocidad increíble, desde aquí, se podía ver las garras en sus guanteletes, las armas de corte que llevaban o bien las armas de energía o canalizadores para enfocar la fuerza elemental que poseían sus naturalezas antinaturales. No había duda, eran perfectas máquinas de matar.

Serena y las demás damas solo supusieron la idea una vez, mucho antes de esta batalla, aprendieron a entender, que aquellos seres no eran más que viles copias. Un insulto a su amado inquisidor. El verdadero hombre no podría ser tan malo ni menos monstruoso, por ende, tenían que eliminarlos a como dé lugar.

.

.

La acción que pudo haber sido vista en perspectiva ralentizada…mostraba como las vanguardias de ambas fuerzas estaba próximas a chocar. En el último momento…el silencio reino en medio de la llanura de Kanto mientras la velocidad aumento a un ritmo normal. Entonces ese silencio término rompiéndose abruptamente por los choques continuos de armas y armaduras que colisionaron y se rompían en pedazos, impactos, choques y el sonido claro de la carne, siendo atravesada o cortada por las numerosas hojas y cuchillas de ambos flancos.

El segundo choque vino de la mano de los pokemons a la carga que arremetieron contra los múltiples oponentes a su paso. Los ataques elementales no se dieron tiempo de esperar, ataques de fuego, escarcha, relámpagos y otros más que liberaron una tormenta apocalíptica a quemarropa, mientras los contrincantes de cuerpo a cuerpo danzaban con destreza, haciendo blandir sus numerosas cuchillas de cortes o contundentes mazos y martillos de guerra por así decirles- todo esto, a la par que los artilleros centraban, apuntaban y abrían fuego prácticamente frente a frente en una danza mortal. Todo esto, resumía una autentica lucha del Armagedón.

Serena quien antes no era nadie, más que una dulce jovencita de sangre noble, pero título no seguido, había cambiado tremendamente, pues ahora, vistiendo su pulcra armadura blanquecina y plateada, se abría paso entre las filas de hombres y pokemons, blandiendo su espada y anteponiendo su escudo para frenar o desviar los golpes directos. La pelimiel se había convertido en una auténtica valquiria mientras confrontaba a cuanto monstruo le hacía frente.

En un hábil giro, blandió su espada y degolló a uno de sus oponentes mientras elevaba su escudo para contrarrestar un golpe de garras de parte de otro contrincante, empujo al monstruo de un golpe, repitió el ataque de forma lateral y aprovechando el aturdimiento de este, apuñalándole el cuello. La única zona relativamente débil, en comparación al resto de su cuerpo.

Con su ejecutado ahogándose en su propia sangre solo mostrando sus ojos ámbar desde dentro de su casco, extendió su mano en aparente gesto suplicante, pero entonces ella vio sus intenciones. Estaba preparando un ataque elemental contra Serena, quien solo empujo su hoja antes de patear al oponente en la cara, eliminándolo de una vez, para pasar al siguiente oponente, casi de inmediato.

.

.

Takeshi se lanzó por encima de un cumulo de escombros, para luego precipitarse con todo el impulso que los reactores de la armadura le permitieron, impactando de lleno sobre un grupo de cenizas de guerra, haciéndoles salir volando por el choque explosivo. Inmediatamente, el moreno volvió su atención a una suerte de lanzallamas, y otros ataques de fuego, provenientes de parte de otros cenizas, Takeshi extendió su brazo y del antebrazo de la armadura, tres misiles salieron disparados, yendo a impactar sobre los cenizas, que desaparecieron tras una nube de humo tierra y escombros.

Mas cenizas de guerra saltaron contra el coloso blindado, sin embargo; Takeshi lanzo un golpe lateral con el dorso de su brazo, lanzando a dos de los clones, para luego patear a un tercero, uno de los cenizas trepo sobre su espalda y alcanzo su casco, Takeshi permitió apenas que las garras metálicas del mismo, rayase la cubierta metálica de este, antes de sujetarlo con ambas manos y lanzarlo contra otros dos cenizas, aprovechando la oportunidad avanzo, mientras golpeo a otros dos enemigos, y tomando una vez llegado a donde los monstruos intentaban levantarse, levanto su bota sobre los tres que había derribado, desencadenando un potente pisotón.

.

.

Shinji, equipado con una armadura samurái y armado con un nodachi, se desplazaba hábilmente de un enemigo a otro, haciendo destellar el filo de su espada, repartiendo ataques como bloqueos con la misma, así fue que el joven usando el filo de su arma desvió la garra de un Ashes War y en seguida le amputo el brazo, ganando tiempo para dar un giro que descargo un potente tajo diagonal descendente, mismo que acabo por derribar al cenizas, ejecutado pese a su armadura, la cual lanzaba chispas cuando el metal de esta, llego a ser cortado por la espada del pelicenizo.

Tras esto, Shinji se lanzó a otros cenizas que preparaba un ataque eléctrico encrespando sus puños, para lanzarlos contra algún aliado. Shinji enfilo y hundió la hoja del nodachi en el costado del clon, atravesándolo de lado a lado, cancelando así el ataque elemental del mismo.

En ese momento, un cenizas estaba listo para caer sobre el joven de Sinnoh, sin embargo; una lanza le alcanzo atravesar, sacándole de su carga y derribándolo al suelo. Shinji noto esto y vio a Lulu ingresar en su periferia visual. La peliverde de ojos esmeralda y piel canela, equipada con su coraza ligera, aprovecho que su enemigo estaba intentando recuperarse, lanzándose a ella misma en una patada con ambas piernas. El Ashes War cayó al suelo mientras Lulu usaba ahora su arma de energía y disparo, un proyectil de plasma…tres veces más. Acto seguido retiro su laza para ver de rápido a Shinji que había terminado su última ejecución.

Ambos jóvenes se asintieron mutuamente, teniendo apenas tiempo antes de que nuevos enemigos fueran contra ellos.

.

.

Shigeru disparaba su rifle de impulsos, resultando cada impacto en destrucción de las armaduras de los Ashes War que confrontaba, dejando apenas tiempo de rematarles o dejarles aturdidos para que otros aliados siguiesen la lucha. Entonces llego la inevitable recarga y el castaño, con hábil rapidez desecho el cargador gastado y tomo uno nuevo, para insertarlo en la recámara, ajusto el percutor y preparo el sistema. En ese instante final, Shigeru se agacho, evitando así…una patada de un nuevo Ashes, entonces Shigeru pateo la pierna de apoyo, sin embargo en lugar de derribar a su enemigo este apoyo velozmente su otra pierna y aprovecho para sujetar el arma del joven, quien aprovecho su la nueva postura, para tirarse al suelo llevándose al cenizas consigo.

El castaño uso su pierna de puntal y aprovechando la inercia, para lanzarse a sí mismo junto a su enemigo, siendo este último, propulsado lejos por encima de él. Shigeru, al fin libre y con su arma aun en las manos, apunto y disparo. Tres rondas fueron suficientes para matar al clon, entonces volvió su atención a otro Ashes War, que apenas no logro su cometido de golpear al castaño, debido a que este logro girar a tiempo para evadirlo eficazmente. Shigero volvió a apuntar y disparo a quemarropa.

.

.

Anabel, comandando a sus pokemons había ordenado a su Metragros lanzar un potente hiperrayo contra las filas de los cenizas de guerra. Acto seguido la peli-lila destello su lanza y su espada corta. Vio a dos Ashes War venir en s encuentro y en su guardia, Anabel apunto su lanza.

–¡Relampago! –Anabel ordeno y entonces, un poderoso destello eléctrico se concentró para ser lanzado con toda potencia, hacia los dos clones al frente, que fueron impactados de lleno y liquidados en el proceso. Los dos humeantes cayeron al suelo, mientras la joven de ojos lila, esquivaba un tajo y golpe de otro Ashes, mientras intentaba alcanzarle. Anabel esquivo los ataques entonces usando su lanza como escudo, desvió dos últimos tajos, para luego descargar un golpe sobre el costado izquierdo del casco de su enemigo, sacándole de balance. Finalmente, la cerebro de la frontera hundió su espada corta sobre el costado del ceniza, alcanzando su corazón.

Pese a esto, el mismo se negó a morir y logro apresar el cuello de la joven chica. Sintiendo la presión cerrarse sobre su cuello, Anabel encrespo una mirada furiosa y entonces…hizo destellar su espada, la cual lanzo un ataque de energía desde el interior de su enemigo. El segundo disparo, atravesó el torso del clon y finalmente, este cayó muerto. Anabel lo hecho a un lado.

–¡Anabel! ¿Estas herida? –Cilan entro en escena mientras disparaba sus dos pistas de energía, replegando sus alas mecánicas y apagando los reactores de su jetpack.

–Descuida. Estoy bien…estoy bien. ¡Vamos, hay que seguir! –Anabel tomo un respiro, pero entonces ella fue tomada por Cilan y ambos se lanzaron hacia atrás, la respuesta. Cilan le había pescado y ambos se lanzaron hacia atrás usando su equipo mecánico, mientras el peliverde disparaba rondas continuas de energía contra otro enemigo. Ambos bajaron al suelo, al ganar tiempo suficiente para que la joven empuñase su lanza y un rayo de luz fue disparado, para apoyar a Cilan.

Bajo las rondas continuas, los clones cayeron muertos finalmente. Lo que les permitió seguir en la lucha. Sin embargo antes que prosiguieran. Georgia cayó al suelo mientras la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada, le hizo describir una ligera zanja de tierra por unos cinco o seis metros hasta quedar enfrente de ellos. Ambos jóvenes vieron a la ojiverde, vestida en su armadura plateada y negro mate que estaba aparentemente confundida como ellos. Eso sí, su espada seguía en su mano y su escudo leal había recibido todo el golpe.

–Hola chicos…este…me…me podrían ayudar. –Los dos jóvenes ayudaron a su hermana de batalla mientras la batalla en sí, continuaba.

–¿Que paso Georgia? –Cilan le pregunto sin embargo, tuvieron respuesta inmediata. Un Ashes War, relativamente más alto y corpulento, lanzo un rugido mientras otros tres de sus compatriotas estándar se desplegaron frente a este. Estos clones se abalanzaron sobre ellos, lo que dio turno a una rápida escaramuza donde Cilan disparo y luego de ganar ventaja uso sus alas para lanzarse a sí mismo, en una patada que hizo derribar al Ashes respectivo. Anabel por su lado, uso su lanza para empalar a su oponente y luego su espada corta para decapitarlo. Finalmente Georgia uso su escudo y en una combinación de golpes de escudo y espada, aturdió lo suficiente a su enemigo para rematarle con un golpe ascendente de escudo, usando el filo de este para abrir un hoyo en el casco y por consiguiente la cabeza del clon, derribándolo finalmente.

Tras ejecutar a sus respectivos oponentes, ahora tenían enfrente al grandulón que les miro con ira, sus movimientos animalescos y sus garras afiladas, ya manchadas de sangre, estaban listas para matar de nueva cuenta. Entonces y antes de que algo pudieran hacer, el Ashes War modo Berseker lanzó un es pasmosos rugido ahogado, inmediatamente una hoja logro salir de su pecho y entonces, el mismo berseker cayo de rodillas, mientras se llevó la mano a su corazón. La hoja se replegó y Cynthia Shiro Xianus, apareció a sus espaldas, vistiendo su armadura dorada cual valkyria y la hoja, que era su mandoble.

–Camina libre. –Fue lo único que dijo para entonces, lanzar un poderoso grito y usar el mismo mandoble para decapitar al oponente. La cabeza, aun dentro del casco del berseker fue a rodar frente a los chicos.

–Que estilo. Creo que estoy enamorado. –Cilan dijo sin reparos.

–Lo siento. Mi corazón ya es del inquisidor. –Cynthia dijo esto, mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz a su vientre. –¿Están bien?

–Lo estamos. Muchas gracias…hermana. –Anabel exclamo. Entonces vieron a Garnchop abrirse paso entre los enemigos, para salvar a su ama de un enemigo emergente, aunque más bien seria apoyarle pues ella parecía bastante capaz.

–Gracias Garnchop. –Acaricio a su pokemon, quien asintió para volver a su guardia. –No me agradezcan hermanos. ¡Rápido hay que volver a la batalla!

–¿Donde esta Serena? –Cilan pregunto.

–Ella dirige el flanco izquierdo. Cynthia confirmo.

.

.

Serena descargo un golpe de su escudo y atravesó el vientre acorazado de uno de los clones, el cual intento lanzar un ataque de hiperrayo pero la pelimiel cerro el juego atravesando el casco de lado a lado con su espada. Tras extraer su espada y escudo del cadáver recién caído, la alfa de los Auras Guardián, volvió la vista y entonces, vio la hoja dirigirse a su pecho, lo que le obligo a virar sobre su eje, consiguiendo errar la hoja por centímetros. Sin embargo eso no impidió que el filo de esta lograse desgarrar parte de su cota en su flanco izquierdo. La pelimiel apretó los dientes, esa no era un arma normal.

Cuando hubo librado el golpe de la espada la ojiazul recibió un golpe de bofetón el cual definitivamente, la hizo caer al suelo, perdiendo su espada en el proceso. Apenas la joven logro erguirse cayendo en cuenta de quien había sido el responsable.

.

.

–Para ser una de las mascotas del inquisidor, demostraste tener porte y fuerza, pero eso se termina aquí. –Una mujer en armadura ligera y un conjunto de botas altas, guantes de cuerpo ceñidos y una suerte de faldón, cubrían su cuerpo mientras unas gafas oscuras le protegían los ojos. Serena la reconoció de inmediato.

–¡Cazadora Jay! –Serena se levantó con velocidad entonces cargo contra ella, pero tras el primer golpe de su escudo, descubrió que la mencionada había reaccionado, casi a su misma velocidad, esquivando los golpes del mismo modo y contratacando con el espadón; hoja recta delgada y afilada por ambos lados. Obligándole directamente a usar su escudo y habilidades o reflejos para evadir los golpes, solo pare recibir una patada directa de parte de la cazadora, sintiendo la bota impactar sobre su cuerpo y sobre todo sentir la fuerza del golpe hasta sentir el impulso, lanzarle varios metros, barriendo la tierra a sus botas.

–Si. Efectivamente, puedo sentir la fuerza y vigor de tu amo…correr por tus venas. Dime… ¿Cómo fue que mezclo sus genes contigo? ¿Cómo te dio esa bendición…ese poder? –Jay le sonrió, pues sabía con cierta teoría como había sido aquello.

–Sin duda alguna, fue de una forma mucho mejor que en tu caso. –La pelimiel reformo su postura y levanto su guardia. –Nuestra genética fue un regalo de su parte. ¡No un robo, como es su caso! ¿Para qué? Es muy descarado querer destruir la fuente de su actual poder…de su ejército maravilla. ¡Estas criaturas no son más que desdichados! Su ofensa a nuestro amado inquisidor. –Serena dirigió clara referencia a los Ashes War.

–No…es solo otro recurso. Uno que aprovechamos y que aún tiene algo más que ofrecernos. No podemos permitir que un poder así, se oponga a nosotros. Velo como un sacrificio…tú deberías entenderlo más que bien. Tomaste su lugar.

–Él no está muerto…pero…no puedo decir lo mismo ¡De ti! –Serena se lanzó al ataque sobre Jay, quien volvió a su carga. Ambas féminas chocaron sus armas, intercambiaron golpes, patadas y envistes, evadían sus respectivos ataques y contrataques. Serena sintió el tajo en su tobillo y entonces su equilibrio fue cegado, provocándole una caída al suelo. Jay había usado su espadón para levantar el pie de apoyo de la peli miel, consiguiendo hacerle caer al suelo. Entonces la cazadora enfilo la punta de su hoja para apuñalar a su enemiga, Serena logro girar justo a tiempo, antes de que la hoja le asegurase contra el suelo, aunque esto rasgo su capa carmín.

Serena rodo para erguirse de nueva cuenta, sin embargo; apenas tuvo tiempo de usar su escudo para desviar una daga que fue lanzada por la cazadora. Acto seguido Jay cargo contra ella, aprovechando el terreno al que fueron a dar, usando los escombros para impulsarse y tratar de sobrepasar la defensa de la joven en ese momento, Serena vio como Jay intento golpearle con una suerte de bastón; esta arma se desplego o extendió, mostrando dos cuchillas en ambos extremos, que uso para atacar a la pelimiel.

En uno de estos choques Jay, logro sobrepasar el escudo de Serena y envistió su cuchilla a por el corazón de la joven, y lo habría conseguido, de no ser porque la alfa interpuso su antebrazo derecho. Serena sintió un dolor agudo cuando vio como la cuchilla atravesaba su brazo con todo y la placa de armadura. Pese a estar herida, la joven aprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzo un golpe con su escudo, rompiendo la cuchilla incrustada en su brazo y ganando un par de metros de distancia.

Aun con esta hábil maniobra, la joven estaba lesionada y lo pudo sentir cuando le costó mantener el brazo erguido.

–Sangre roja…porque no me sorprende. –Jay apresto su lanza con el filo útil, entonces inesperadamente May Balance apareció descargando un poderoso golpe con la fuerza de sus zarpas, estas armadas con poderosas garras de metal de alta pureza. Rompiendo así, el arma de Jay y tomando la lucha contra la cazadora.

–¡Serena! ¿Estas bien? –Dawn, armada con un sable que emanaba iridiscencia, llego inmediatamente a su ayuda. –¡Arceus! Tenemos que ayudarte.

–Estoy bien. Tenemos…tenemos que ayudar a May. –La pelmiel tomo la cuchilla que había estado clavada en su antebrazo, retirándola de golpe –¡Vamos! –Así fue como las dos chicas se unieron a su hermana de batalla en el duelo tres contra uno, donde Jay mostraba una hábil destreza en su lucha, había pasado de usar su espadón a una lanza y ahora a prestarse de la cuchilla que aun tenia acompañado de una daga que usaba para contratacar a May y en advenimiento a Dawn y a Serena que a pesar de su lesión aún estaba dispuesta a luchar.

.

.

Clemont Meyer levanto su brazo y su palma brillo mientras un característico sonido se hizo escuchar, entonces un poderoso rayo de energía fue disparado, destruyendo así a uno de los clones. Entonces pudo divisar desde su posición como la segunda oleada de la legión ya había salido adelante, preparándose para arremeter contra las fuerzas de los Aura´s Guardián, quienes ya desde el primer asalto, con las cenizas de guerra estaban siendo eliminados considerablemente rápido. Y es que independientemente de las facciones guerreras congregadas, las guardias regionales y los rangers, la mayoría de la fuerza o ejército, combatiente estaba conformado por entrenadores y chicos como ellos, salvo que no poseían ni su entrenamiento ni sus destrezas, habilidades o mejoras genéticas que habían ganado. Y por ende, su resistencia contra las hordas Ashes Wars, era ciertamente limitadas cuando era hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Además claro, que los subalternos de la misma legión…los elites y sus heraldos se disponían a unirse a la lucha. Siendo estos últimos, es decir los heraldos, quienes avanzaban al primer encuentro.

–Gladion. Kiawe. Tenemos una emergencia. Recomiendo que se unan a nosotros cuanto antes. –Clemont envió a llamar a los dos restantes contrincantes, quienes estaban montando guardia en el improvisado laboratorio de la base en el monte Luna, protegiendo al grupo de Lilie.

–Clemont-san. ¿Estás seguro que debemos hacer esto?

–No me gustaría chicos, pero ahora mismo, necesitamos a todos los Aura´s Guardias. –Termino de decirlo el genio rubio.

–Entendido Clemont. Vamos para allá. –Kiawe y Gladion asintieron mientras, el rubio abrazo a su hermana menor deseándole la mejor de las suertes. Tenían que hacer lo mejor de s esfuerzo y ganar todo el tiempo que pudieran para que Lilie y los demás chicos consiguiesen traer de vuelta a Satoshi. Si había una oportunidad de victoria, necesitaban a Satoshi.

.

.

Jay solto una patada lateral contra May, quien sencillamente apretó el vientre, región donde impacto de lleno la bota de la platinada, terminando así, siendo lanzada con una fuerza doble de lo que ella utilizo para golpear a la chica. Jay impacto de lleno sobre el suelo, perdiendo ambas armas en el proceso. Serena Dawn y May avanzaron hacia la cazadora, que intentaba levantarse debido a la fuerza de la caída.

–Ríndete Jay. Y puede que tengamos piedad contigo. –Dawn le ordeno.

–Eso, eso sería lo último que necesarita. Pedir piedad a un trio de mocosas…eso es de un nivel… ¡Igual al suyo! –Acto seguido Jay se dio la vuelta para lanzar una suerte de cuchillos a tremenda velocidad, sin embargo, tanto Dawn como Serena reaccionando usando escudo y su espada directamente. May simplemente dejo que el cuchillo chocase contra su pecho siendo este, relativamente grande, tanto que había detenido el cuchillo como si este hubiera aterrizado en una suerte de gel o gelatina. Llamando la atención de todas las presentes, es decir Serena, Dawn y obviamente Jay.

–De que Giratinas. –Jay no tuvo la respuesta porque cuando apenas iba a terminar su pregunta, la cuchilla que había sido detenida en los pechos de May, termino acumulando suficiente energía cinética de su armadura, sumada a los grandes pechos de la castaña, terminaron por devolverle la hoja a Jay, quien termino siendo apuñalada en el pecho. –Malditos…pechos. –Jay termino de exclamar cuando el sistema trampa se acciono, e inesperadamente la carga explosiva del arma, lanzo a Jay contra el suelo con un boquete del tamaño de una palma atravesando su torso. Dawn y Serena miraron a los pechos de la joven castaña.

–May…quien iba a decir que tus pechos iban a solucionar el problema. –Dawn casi se rio de lo irónico de esto. Serena ciertamente estaba sorprendía y algo celosa.

–Oye no metas a mis pechos en esta batalla. –May le refuto mientras se cubría estos pese a tener la armadura puesta.

–Pero resulta que ellos se invitaron solos. –Dawn le hizo tremenda broma en el momento menos oportuno.

–Alégrense que pude matar a Jay. Lo que significa que mis pechos son más útiles que sus cu- –May no pudo terminar de decir aquello, pues un poderoso golpe, proveniente de un martillo de guerra termino bateándola cual bola de baseball. Ambas chicas miraron a su hermana salir despedida al menos una veintena de metros, aterrizando en el suelo y creando una potente fuerza repulsiva.

Serena y Dawn volvieron a ver quién había sido el que había atacado a la castaña, descubriendo a nadie más que Atila a quien aparentemente, estaba esperando para que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

–Buen día damiselas. Me preguntaba si querrían aceptar bailar un rato conmigo. –Con gesto burlón Atila mordisqueaba un puro mientras trataba de dejar salir algo de humo como si fuese un Tauros.

–Nos gustaría acompañarle en este baile…pero, creo que nos resulta ser muy pequeñas para usted. –Dawn le dijo esto mientras veía a Serena. Esta última sonrió maliciosa.

–Si…me parece…que tenemos alguien que puede ser un estupendo compañero de baile. ¡Takeshi…Kogeki ni! –Serena ordeno. Atila intento recordar que significaba esa palabra en Kantones, no fue sino hasta que volvió la vista hacia su derecha, viendo como el mencionado Takeshi, enfundado en una armadura de batalla le envistió de lleno. Realizando un auténtico duelo de titanes. Serena volvió la vista y entonces vio a Clemont venir en su armadura para aterrizar junto a Tracy igualmente equipado en su propia armadura de batalla y trayendo consigo a May, todos listos para atacar a los clones que intentasen tomar ventaja.

–Serena. Los elites están aquí. Tal parece que la legión quiere terminar esto cuanto antes. El mismo Lysson en persona los está liderando. –Termino de explicarles a las demás.

–Hay…hay que reagruparnos. Necesitaremos de todos para luchar. –Serena estaba por abrir el canal de comunicación sin embargo Clemont le paro.

–Descuida. Ya me encargue de ello, sin embargo; Lilie informa que aún no han podido traer de vuelta a Satoshi. Vamos a tener que luchar por nuestra cuenta.

–Tenemos que movernos Clemont. –Atención Aura´s Guardián. Preséntense al combate en primera línea. Una nueva formación enemiga se aproxima y tenemos que confrontarles. –Termino su transición tras recibir la aceptación de sus subordinados y oficiales. Entonces dirigió la mirada a Clemont y Meyer. –Toma el mando de las unidades aéreas. Avancen y destruyan todos los objetivos secundarios desde el aire. Reagrúpense en la primera hilera.

Tras lograr reagruparse frente a la zona de posterior a la antigua hondonada, los guerreros y soldados lograban hacer caer a los últimos cenizas de guerra de la primera oleada, muchos de ellos tuvieron apenas tiempo de reaccionar, cuando un poderoso muro de vapor barrio contra cientos de los victoriosos combatientes, acabando con varios de estos y dejando a otros más, revolcándose en el suelo con quemaduras en cada centímetro de piel expuesta. La escena era apocalíptica, y había frenado el avance del grupo quienes ahora habían auxiliado a Takeshi que sostenía el duelo contra Atila, sin embargo; estos dos habían sido alcanzados por el ataque masivo de vapor, lacerando al bruto de la legión pero gracias a su armadura, Takeshi había logrado sobrevivir.

Este último espectáculo fue aún, más sádico pues no esperaban que un ataque así fuera dirigido incluso sobre un aliado. Pero claro, Serena y los demás volvieron la vista hacia donde dicho ataque elemental había sido lanzado. Todos vieron la reliquia milenaria; aquel guante de metal iridiscente, adornado por esas asombrosas joyas o brillantes…y que era empuñado por nadie más ni menos que por Lysson Flare…quien al mando de su legión, más específicamente su elite; todos los mandos de los antiguos grupos y organizaciones, ahora reunidos bajo el mandato del megalómano Lysson, y su…

–¿Donde esta Samina? –Serena se cuestionó.

–Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones Serena. Tenemos que centrarnos lo que tenemos aquí. –Takeshi salto para cerrar filas a bordo de su armadura de batalla, inmediatamente Serena dio órdenes de reagrupar al resto de las fuerzas para mantener la segunda fila. Así, solamente ellos; los Aura´s Guardián, conformarían la fuerza de choque de primera fila. Entonces cuando aparecieron todos ellos, todos los elegidos; las damas del campeón y los seguidores del inquisidor, se vieron reunidos a la primera fila, listos para unirse a la última carga.

Entonces todos se vieron mutuamente, preparados para luchar, aun pese a que ninguno de ellos se veía gravemente lesionado, salvo Serena quien fue rápidamente, atendida por las habilidades técnicas de Clemont, que uso bioespuma para sellar la herida. Así fue, que todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Serena y los Aura´s Guardián se prepararon para luchar.

La legión, al mando de Lysson…levanto su puño y ordeno a sus tropas de a pie, es decir los demás cenizas de guerra, a olvidar a los objetivos de enfrente, para centrarse solo en aquellos insectos que estaban reagrupándose más al fondo. Entonces él y sus elites se enfrentarían abierta y libremente contra los que podrían considerarse dignos de luchar de tú a tú.

–Destruyan a los inferiores. –Lysson ordeno, entonces los Ashes War dividieron sus filas para hacer el cerco y comenzaron a avanzar en dirección al resto de fuerzas enemigas.

Serena y los demás guardianes observaron la estrategia enemiga. Aunque pudieran confrontarles solo desperdiciarían su maniobra. Pues eran los únicos que podrían detener a los elites, si rompían su formación, todo habría terminado. Los demás combatientes tendrían que hacer frente por si solos al ejército enemigo.

Clemont y Tracy asi como Cilan ya habían agotado sus cargas en el último ataque aéreo que había despejado el camino, ahora solo quedaban ellos…completamente solos.

Los líderes de división de los cenizas de guerra, lanzaron un rugido y entonces rompieron su formación para ir a la batalla, pasando de lleno a los Aura´s Guardián. Sin siquiera acercárseles. Pese a lo que sabían, todos ellos no podían hacer más que esperar por la respuesta de los elites. Cosa que maravillo a Lysson.

–Parece que ahora lo entienden. Si. Es cierto. Saben que…prestar su fuerza al apoyo de aquellos indignos no servirá de nada para su causa. Si...al final…ustedes demostraron ser igual a nosotros…dignos de heredar el nuevo mundo que creare…el nuevo universo.

Sin embargo y antes de que algo más pudiese ocurrir, una serie de explosiones, desataron su furia sobre la llanura a espaldas de los Aura´s Guardián, la respuesta siguiente fue una serie de ataques elementales y rondas de alto calibre, siendo descargadas sobre las tropas regulares de la legión. En ese momento las señales de radio en los canales de los guardianes, rugieron intentando entregar sus mensajes

–¡Anabel, guardianes! Disculpen por la demora. Tuvimos demasiados problemas para reunir las fuerzas necesarias. –La voz era inconfundible, se trataba de Lance, quien apareció montando su poderoso Dragonite y a su mando varios dirigibles y helicópteros que transportaban a los demás cerebros de la batalla de la frontera, junto con el resto de la guardia de Kanto y claro esta…los rangers pokemons. Todos ellos frescos y listos para luchar junto a sus pokemons.

Casi de inmediato, otra señal entro en el canal de comunicación de Serena. Tomándola por sorpresa también.

–Atención fuerzas del inquisidor. Aquí Diantha Carnet. –En ese momento, varios transportes aerotransportados de considerable distinción tecnológica, se vieron aparecer por el horizonte. – ¡En nombre de Sable Abbadie Lombard! Pongo al servicio del inquisidor y su alianza, a las fuerzas de la guardia de Kalos ¡Atención amigos, tenemos muchas ganas de luchar! ¡Así que vamos a por ellos!

El siguiente espectáculo fue increíble, pues mientras las fuerzas aerotransportadas de Kanto, mantenían fuego sobre los cenizas de guerra, sus transportes descendían para desalojar a sus ocupantes y luego elevarse para adoptar una formación de ataque sobre las fuerzas de la legión que seguían siendo bastante numerosas.

Las fuerzas aerotransportadas de Kalos, usaron un método de inserción distinto. Pues de las barrigas de los transportes se lanzaron capsulas a tierra, las mismas que descendieron, frenando su caída para aterrizar relativamente suave y dejar salir a un cuarteto de guardas de Kalos cada una, todos listos para luchar y entre esos desembarcos Diantha Carnet y el resto de las fuerzas primarias de la región, elites y líderes de gimnasio por igual.

–Es bueno verlos por aquí Kalosianos… –Lance envió saludos, mientras los equivalentes Kantoneses de la elite y líderes, se prestaban a la batalla, dirigiendo a las tropas nuevas, así como también se sumaban los cerebros de la batalla de la frontera, todos ellos dispuestos a moler a golpes a sus enemigos. Diantha no podía estar más alegre y eufórica, mostrando de nuevo su confianza.

–No podíamos dejarles así sin más. Esta también es nuestra lucha.

–Perfecto, entonces dejemos que los Auras´s Guardián tomen su lugar en la lucha y encarguémonos de todos estos enemigos. –Definieron la estrategia a seguir.

–Apoyo la idea. –Diantha redirigió su continuación hacia Serena. –Es bueno verles Serena. Estamos listos para luchar. ¿Creen poder contenerles lo suficiente para erradicar primero a sus milicias?

–Suficiente será Diantha-san. Les encargo a los heridos por favor. Buena suerte en la batalla. –Tras cortar comunicación volvió la vista hacia el líder de la legión.

–¡Te equivocas Lysson! –Serena ladro. –Somos muy diferentes a ustedes. Y te demostraremos el precio que pagaras…por todo esto.

–¡Niña tonta! ¿Te crees capaz de enfrentarme…tu misma? ¿Alguno de ustedes, se creen capaz de hacerme frente siquiera?

–Puede que nosotros no. –Takeshi dijo sin mayor argumento. –Pero seguro que nuestro líder sí.

–¡Jajaja! –Lysson lanzo una carcajada. Pues era consciente del destino de Satoshi Katsumoto. –¿Y dónde está su poderoso líder? –Exclamo la duda con aparente burla.

.

.

Sin embargo a una sola respuesta. Un portal de luces multicolores se abrió justo detrás de los Aura´s Guardián, tomando por sorpresa todos por igual, tanto aliados como enemigos. En ese mismo momento…una figura imponente se materializo, siendo su silueta la primera en definirse. Lo que todos los presentes vieron, sobre todo…los Aura´s Guardián les tomo en total sorpresa y ánimo extremo a su moral.

La figura acorazada de Katsumoto Satoshi, quien hasta esa mañana estaba clínicamente muerto. Había aparecido ahora, blindado de pies a cabeza, con su armadura de inquisidor en tono negro azabache y bordes dorados se hizo presente, mientras cruzaba el portal siendo su capa rojo carmesí las difusas alas carmesí ondeantes, cual bandera o estandarte de guerra; rasgada y manchada de tierra y sangre. Sin embargo, su porte era sin igual…como si el azabache aquí presente hubiese ascendido al plano divino; convirtiéndose en una fuerza del orden. Una que daría equilibrio al universo. Derrotando a las fuerzas del caos presentes.

Y no estaba solo.

.

.

–¡Satoshi! –Todos clamaron con gran sorpresa. Y de entre todos ellos, la alfa compañera elegida por este; Serena no podía sino exclamar en alegría por el retorno de su maestro. El cual venia como si fuese un auténtico milagro personificado.

–Regrese Serena…y esta es la última vez que mis amigos…mis hermanos y hermanas…sufren en mi ausencia. –Las manos de Satoshi, estaban ocupadas. Una de ellas, llevaba el arma distintiva del mismo; una espada larga de metal negro brillante cual obsidiana, una de las dos que poseía, forjadas exclusivamente para él. La hoja que destellaba iridiscente…y de la cual goteaba sangre fresca en su filo, siendo la respuesta inmediata tras ver lo que traía en la otra mano. Sostenida del cuello por su enorme mano el cuerpo inerte de Samina Aether y mismo que mostraba los ojos cerrados y una herida carmesí en su pecho. Junto al inquisidor…las siluetas de Lilie, Max, Chris, Bonnie y Molly hicieron su aparición, protegidos tras su imponente espalda. Totalmente impactados aunque, también alegres de haber visto a su inquisidor y gran amigo, estar de vuelta. Lilie, pese al hecho de ver a su madre, ahora finada…mostraba un semblante de renuencia y sobre todo esperanza.

Tras haber emergido del mismo portal. Satoshi arrojo al suelo sin contemplación el cuerpo de Samina como muestra de desafío a la legión y sobre todo a su líder.

–¡Lysson! –Su voz resonó en todo el campo de batalla. ¿¡Quieres mi Aura!? –Blandió su espada –Entonces ven a por ella. No sin antes…conocer a mis nuevos amigos. –La exclamación fue sorpresa para todos los presentes, pero también señal para proseguir a los tratados finales.

.

.

En ese mismo instante, varios portales más se abrieron justo detrás del que había sido usado por el inquisidor. A su momento, diversas figuras fueron apareciendo hasta definirse, de igual forma que lo hizo él antes. Revelando la grata sorpresa que esperaba por la legión del infinito. Pues de estos portales, emergieron otras figuras acorazadas de diversos tamaños, algunas de ellas eran masculinas otras eras féminas. Pero lo que llamo la atención de ellos, eran la aparición tan variada y sobre marcada de cada uno de los grupos. Todos dirigidos por un alfa aparente, mismos que llevaban el porte del mismo inquisidor y la misma mirada férrea.

–Les presento…a mis hermanos y hermanas…de otros universos. –Satoshi les llamo de esta forma, sin embargo, era un hecho innegable. Aquellos alfas no eran otros más que las versiones alternas de diferentes Sartoshis…incluidas las figuras féminas, que eran en efecto versiones alternas, incluso en el género del inquisidor y como tal…todos ellos dirigían a un selecto grupo de sus mejores contrincantes, personajes totalmente alternos de figuras vagamente familiares. Mas sin embargo, hubo una comitiva más que termino de emerger de los portales y que se congrego en hilera unos pasos más adelante de la formidable línea de refuerzos.

Satoshi sonrió cínicamente debajo de su armadura. Esto le iba a atraer ironías pero bien valía la pena.

–Permítanme presentarles a mis siervas de realidades alternas. Yo las llamo…las divinidades. –En efecto. Un grupo formidable de jóvenes chicas que por sí solas resaltaban en el campo de batalla se habían presentado devotamente ante el inquisidor. Siendo una combinación impensable. Había de todo, una chica con orejas y cola de lobo en colores pelirrojos, una rubia con alas y cuernos así como una cola de reptil, que más todo caso, podría ser una draconiana, una jovencita con ropajes de lolita gótica…pero que portaba una enorme hacha de guerra, una joven pelirroja de tono más encendido que llevaba un atuendo de aspecto tipo maga, mezcla de colegiala…y con una guadaña gigante.

Otra jovencita con una suerte de armadura futurista con temáticas mecánicas y que poseía unas bellas alas de ángel y el cabello corto y rosado, una muchacha de piel pálido casi marfil, con ojos de color rubí y enfundada en una armadura de batalla de tono cobrizo con una suerte de alas de dragón, armada con una suerte de lanza, había también, una pequeña con atuendo morado y blanquizco con protecciones de hierro y que poseía una larga cabellera blanca así como ojos azules; armada con una guadaña de color negro. Una joven más de piel pálida como la cera más fina, casi porcelana de cabellos plateados largos y rizados, eso sin olvidar el aspecto más peculiar. Ojos rubíes carmesí como la armadura que vestía. Todas ella eran dirigidas por una bella dama de piel pálida y cabello negro cuervo y acorazada por una armadura negro obsidiana y una hacha de guerra de igual color. Esta fue la que finalmente hablo en nombre de las fuerzas aliadas.

.

.

–Satoshi-sama! Yo Arceus Sama. La líder de las divinas…presentamos nuestra disposición total a la batalla. A espera de su confirmación. –El resto de divinas asintieron, lanzando el grito de guerra. –¡SATOSHI-SAMA…BANZAI!

–¡ESPLENDIDO! –Satoshi apresto su espada…mirando a Lysson quien pese a toda la abrumante competencia se mostraba aun decidido a luchar por su ideal. –¡Atención! Todas las fuerzas a mi mando. –En ese momento Satoshi, que ciertamente se veía alto, considerando el tamaño promedio de sus amigos, hermanos y hermanas, comenzó a avanzar al frente, empuñando ahora ambas espadas en sus manos. –Esta es mi última orden…¡Mátenlos a todos! –La legendaria batalla de Armagedón en este universo, dio comienzo.

.

.

En este momento la batalla había llegado a su momento crítico, con todas las fuerzas combatiendo entre sí, creando un pandemonio, donde todos los contrincantes de un bando y otro estaban decididos a hacer trizas a sus respectivos enemigos. Todos cargaban contra todos y las inevitables muertes se hicieron ver. Mas sin embargo aún quedaban en discusión el duelo definitivo entre el megalómano Lysson Flare y el inquisidor Satoshi Katsumoto, mismos que dieron paso a su poderosa batalla, sin embargo…en un encuentro de su nivel, tal parecía que los otros eran simples estorbos.

Lysson convoco una su magia combativa, "aspecto demoniaco; garra del diablo" para crear una suerte de poderosa zarpa, que usaba para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra una de las espadas del inquisidor. Sin embargo en el último encuentro Satoshi lanzo un golpe poderoso y entonces, corto de un tajo la mano enguantada de Lysson…arrancando un poderoso rugido de dolor. Satoshi evadió el golpe desesperado del contrincante herido, girando sobre su eje para posteriormente lanzar el la espada que llevada cual jabalina, justo el corazón del líder Lysson absortando a todos los presentes. En ese momento, Satoshi se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, a quien le hundió la hoja imponente sin miramientos, hasta atravesarle el corazón y en definitiva, apresándole del cuello mientras le quemaba con los ojos.

.

.

–Te dije…que ibas a pagar caro todo esto. –Satoshi le lanzo una mirada vengativa y asesina.

–Se…se te olvido…apuntar a la cabeza. –Acto seguido la mano cercenada…destello sus dedos…y entonces Satoshi entendió lo que Lysson le había respondido.

–¡No! –Lamentablemente el inquisidor no pudo lograr hacer nada. El destello lo envolvió todo hasta el infinito.

.

.

–¿Que? ¡Qué has hecho! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?–Satoshi cuestionó. ¿¡DIME QUE HAS HECHO!? –Satoshi había visto el destello y ahora pudo ver la mano cercenada que había tenido el guante o reliquia. Sin embargo; ahora mismo este se encontraba dañado y humeante. –Acto seguido, Lysson se esfumo en una nube, provocando que la espada de Satoshi y este tambien mismo quedase arrodillado en el suelo.

Tras haberse retirado, sus subordinados simplemente cayeron rendidos, o bien…mostrándose satisfechos y ahora dispuestos para ser liquidados por sus enemigos, sin embargo; lo que había hecho Lysson aún mantenía confusos a los demás.

–¿Que fue lo que paso? –Takeshi emergió de los escombros mientras veía a su alrededor.

–No lo sé Takeshi…pero por ahora…por ahora….reagrúpense…busquen- –Su orden no pudo ser completada, menos concretada.

–Satoshi…algo me esta…pasando… –Shigeru le llamo mientras veía su mano izquierda, la cual era un brazo biomecánico, comenzar a desintegrarse en pequeñas partículas o cenizas, entonces sin poder entender que pasaba, sintió pesadez y simplemente se desplomo ante la mirada de Satoshi y Takeshi así como a Serena que ayudaba a Clemont tras haber sido herido por causa del mismo Lysson durante la batalla. Sin embargo; al momento de caer al suelo, Shigeru sencillamente se desintegro en un montón de cenizas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–¿Que...? ¿Qué rayos le paso? –Takeshi pregunto.

–Esta…está sucediendo…–Serena simplemente se sintió impactada ante lo que veía ante sus ojos.

.

.

Crush Lulu estaba levantándose tras ver a las fuerzas del inquisidor vitoreando por la destrucción de las fuerzas de la legion, sin embargo; mientras festejaban, varios de ellos comenzaron a desintegrarse sin siquiera que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cosa que tomo por completa sorpresa a sus compañeros que aun quedaron en pie sobre la llanura.

–Vamos Lulu…no puedes morir aquí. –Shinji tomo la mano de Lulu y entonces, estas se desbarataron en cenizas, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes. Finalmente, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Shinji desapareció en medio de las cenizas quedando solo Lulu ahí sin más.

–Shinji….no… –La chica de piel canela sintió el olvido venir a por el joven de Sinnoh.

.

.

Georgia que estaba junto a Anabel y Cynthia, estaban viendo todo a su alrededor cuando de repente, en su grupo de hermanos de batalla; varios de ellos, comenzaban a desintegrarse en cúmulos de cenizas.

–Anabel… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

–No pude hacer nada…lo siento. –Acto seguido la pobre chica de cabellos lila se desintegro en medio de todos los presentes. Siendo también, Cilan quien sin entenderlo…solo miro a ambas damas, mientras se desintegro en el aire, quedando ambas chicas ahí.

.

.

–Meyer-San… –Clemont Meyer quien aplicaba una capa nueva de bioespuma en su herida, miro como Gladion traía a su hermana cargando en sus brazos.

–¿Que…que sucede? –Clemont miro como la joven parecía difuminarse en el aire. Sea por la lesión o el dolor de esta, el rubio sacudió su cabeza para verla bien, sin embargo; esto no logro sino confirmar que en efecto, ella se estaba desintegrando en los brazos de su hermano. La chica estaba nerviosa y asustada.

–Tengo miedo ¡Meyer-San! –La joven perdió los estribos, mientras Gladion intentaba arrodillarse. Clemont, quien le había brindado mucha confianza y dedicación, sintió un cruel sentimiento en su persona.

–¡Tranquila Lilie! Vamos a arreglar esto. Nosotros vamos a-

– **No me quiero ir…Sr Meyer** … –Lilie lloro mientras estaba sintiendo el aliento írsele.

–¡No te iras Lilie! Te juro que… –Lamentablemente, Clemont no pudo completar su promesa, debido a que la joven ojiverde se desvaneció ante sus ojos y en brazos de su hermano.

–Nooo Lilie…no…–Acto seguido, el joven Gladion también comenzó a desaparecer.

–Gladion…

–Lo siento Meyer-San. –El joven rubio se disculpó por no haber logrado proteger a su hermana pequeña, a estas alturas este destino le era apenas suficiente para saldar su deuda. Quedándose ahí solo Clemont.

.

.

–No…no pude…no pude evitarlo. –Satoshi miraba como lo que parecía ser la culminación de todos lo que menos espero.

–Satoshi… –El azabache volvió la vista y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de terror, y es que Serena también comenzó a desintegrarse, mientras ella misma veía sus manos comenzar a difuminarse.

–¡Serena! –Satoshi le atrapo ante de que ella cayese al suelo. Esto no es posible, no podía estar sucediendo. No…

–Lo siento mucho Satoshi…yo…lo siento…intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude…intente de verdad. –Serena tomo la mano del azabache quien había retirado su careta ante lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora, mientras la pelimiel comenzaba a desintegrarse, sus lágrimas bañaban completamente su rostro. Satoshi lo considero demasiado injusto.

–¡No te culpes Serena…! ¡No fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa! ¡Serena discúlpame…! –El inquisidor se mostró tremendamente herido. Su compañera…lo entendió, confirmándole esto por una sonrisa triste. Entonces la joven pelimiel dirigió la mano de su amo hacia su vientre, haciéndole palparlo. Suspira acabando de aceptar su destino.

–Adiós…Satoshi… –Finalmente la pelimiel termino por desvanecerse en los brazos de Satoshi. Este vio como las cenizas que alguna vez habían sido su más estimada pareja, se difuminaban sin siquiera poder estas mantenerse por el viento que empezaba a tomar fuerza.

Pese a todo este fenómeno visto, ninguno de los aliados que el inquisidor había traído, sufrió de este extraño fenómeno, sin embargo; no fue posible evitar sentir este dolor por la pérdida de todos los camaradas de su aliado y contraparte. Al mismo tiempo, los supervivientes rodearon lentamente a su devoto Inquisidor…mirando con sorpresa, frustración y tristeza…como sus esfuerzos, aparentemente habían sido en vano.

.

.

Un portal se abrió en algún pasivo campo verdusco, similar a un sembradío de arrozales, en una loma superior a estas parcelas, fue donde este mismo se materializo, entonces Lysson apareció caminando con paso torpe, mientras sostenía su muñón cortado justo a la altura de su herida en el pecho. Camino, aparentemente perdido, sin embargo; encontró inmediatamente su refugio, como si aquel ultimo salto en la realidad le permitiese llegar a este sitio a propósito.

Finalmente Lysson se dejó caer de rodillas frente a lo que parecía un lujoso pero pequeño campamento, montado en ese sitio. Tomo fuerzas y entonces logro llegar hasta un simple banco de madera fina, donde alcanzo a sentarse. Una vez descansando sobre el banco, Lysson relajo su postura, todo parecía que había sido logrado al menos en parte. Su objetivo…estaba logrado. Quizás, ahora podía descansar al fin. La utopía…había sido alcanzada.

.

.

–¿Lo lograste? –La voz de una pequeña le tomó por sorpresa. Frente a el. Se encontraba nadie más ni menos que su hija, Asuka Lysson Soryou. Cuando era una niña pequeña. Quizás…era solo una visión o quizás, un augurio de su destino tras haber completado su misión.

–Lo logre…

–¿Valió la pena?

–Así fue.

.

.

¿FIN?

.

.

Si llegaste hasta acá te agradecería saber tu opinión de este mi auto refalo de cumpleaños…una modificación del trabajo crossover que hice para un grupo de fanfics en Facebook. En cierto modo este trabajo suplante una visión de los acontecimientos futuros en la historia de The Champions Ladies, una vez logre superar lo que necesito superar. Podre darle respectiva atención y manejar un poco mejor lo antes mencionado.

Gracias por su atención…y saludos a todos.

Metal Warrion, o Marcus les dice; siempre firmes.

-miembros delos Auras guardians

Miembros de Legion infinito

Satoshi Katsumoto (Ash K)

Shigeru Mepuru Ushio (Gary Oak)

Takeshi Shiruba Rukko (Brock)

Tracy Sketchit Dickle

Max Balance Shapire

Shinji Hokubyu

Cilan Bruno Giordano

Stephan Boyle Coster

Clemont Meyer Lumire

Tierno Gustav Lutece

Trevor Michelle Cros

Sawey midori rukkoatisuto

Kiawe

Sunfocles

Gladion Aether Maxwel

Misty Water Flower

Melody

Molly Hale

Bianca

May Balance Maple

Dawn Bertliz Platine

Cynhia Shirone Xianus

Iris Dragonborn Razor

Bell Dandy Noland

Georgia Saint Jean

Serena Yvonne Gabena

Bonnie Meyer Lumire

Korrina Camus Curie

Shauna Brian Fontaine

Lilie Aether Maxwell

Suiren Pelekai

Mallow Crush Lulu

Giovanni

Atlas

Atila

Mascara X

Aquiles

Matt

Magno

Tabhita

Brodie

Helio

Pluton

Saturn

Ghechis

Acromo

N

Lysson

Xero

Alain

Fabio

Guzma

Athenea R

Silvina A

Angie A

Carola M

Tristana M

Ceres G

Venus G

Aldith P

Malva

Celosia

Mable

Briony

Aliana

Samina E

Zyra

Francine


	2. Fin del juego -TrailerSpoiler

THE CHAMPION'S LADIES – NUESTRA ÚLTIMA LEYENDA: FIN DEL JUEGO

.

.

Días después de la fatídica batalla del Monte Luna, nuestros supervivientes se encuentran reunidos nuevamente en el hogar del inquisidor de Kalos. Todos todavía se encontraban afrontando con las consecuencias de la aniquilación causada por su enemigo. Mientras vemos parte de la armadura de Lisson montada en algún sitio desconocido, retornamos a ver a nuestros héroes.

.

.

– Según parece… –Sable dijo mientras veía por la ventana las ruinas del destrozado muro defensivo en la finca. Con todo lo que había sucedido nadie había reparado en reconstruir los muros defensivos. –…Lysson uso "aniquilación" y acabo con el cincuenta por ciento de toda la vida en el universo – Afirmo la reina de Kalos. Sin siquiera tener el ánimo o reparo de revisar las abolladuras de su propia armadura.

– ¿Que podemos hacer ahora? –Cynthia cuestiono. Después de todo estaba ahí junto al resto de la comitiva del inquisidor o al menos lo que quedaba de esta.

– Lo perdimos todo. Lo he perdido todo. – Respondió cohibido Ash, quien sostenía su dañado casco en la mano, mientras miraba hacia las fotografías de sus damas y seguidores caídos.

– Aun tenemos esperanza. Arceus lo dijo. Acaso ya se les olvido. –Respondió Sable.

– Perdimos. Todos perdimos Sable. Incluso Arceus mismo. Perdimos amigos…..perdimos familia. Incluso perdimos algo de nosotros mismos. –Rebatió Ash mientras los supervivientes ante él, veían con la misma idea plasmada de sus rostros. Ver a su líder intentar hacer frente a su luto.

– Tu mismo venciste a la muerte. Trascendiste a planos que solo los dioses pueden acceder. Volviste por nosotros. –Sable le remarcaba todos sus logros, aun pese a estar dolida por lo que había perdido. Y si había alguien que había perdido todo era ella. – ¿Ahora…te vas a rendir? – Le cuestionó bastante molesta al parecer.

– Nunca dije eso – El inquisidor respondió mientras Sable se reponía corpóreamente a la última palabra que escucho de él. – Esta…esta será….la última batalla de nuestras vidas.-

– Funcionara, Ash. Yo lo sé. Y creo en ti…– Sable afirmo.

– Lo se…porque si no funciona. No sé qué más hacer. – Afirmo el azabache estrujando sus puños.

– Entonces necesitaran algo de ayuda – Una nueva voz ingreso a la conversación, ambos líderes volvieron las vista para encontrase con nadie más que Grace Gabena ataviada en lo que pudiera ser una antigua indumentaria de caballería.

– ¿Grace? Sobreviviste. –Respondió con sorpresa la monarca.

– Ojalá hubiera sido todo lo contrario. –Contesto claramente dolida. –Perdí a mi bebe y al fruto del amor con este gran hombre. –Señalando al inquisidor. –Daria mi vida mil veces porque hubiera sido lo contrario. –Entonces el inquisidor volvió su atención completa a la mujer madre de su amada perdida.

– Lamento mucho haberte fallado señora Grace – Admitió dolido y avergonzado.

– No vengo a culparte inquisidor. Sino a suplicarte. –Dio a responder

– ¿Suplicarme? –Esto si no lo esperaba el azabache.

– Serena era mi tesoro. Era mi máximo logro como madre…como mujer. Y ahora se ha ido. Mi vida ya no tienen sentido, pero al menos déjame utilizarla provechosamente. Y si este es el fin del legado de mi familia. Prefiero morir ahora mismo que vivir lo que me quede como una reliquia destinada a desaparecer agónicamente – Fueron las palabras de una madre ante tal perdida.

La llegada de Grace no sería la única de aliados inesperados antes de su última cruzada.

.

.

– Su alteza, tiene que ver esto… –Señalaba Karine a un monitor de una cámara de vigilancia en la entrada del Bocage. Tras que el trio de guardias de Kalos; Marcus y Louis hizo espacio para que tanto su alteza como el inquisidor pudieran ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¡Hola! Me recuerdas….soy tu fan número uno. Competimos en las semifinales de la liga Kalos. Si, el del Sceptile modo velociraptor... ¿Me dejan pasar? –Alegaba un casualmente vestido Sawyer, tan singular como solo el podía serlo.

.

.

.

(Retoque de tambores)

.

.

¡NUESTRA ULTIMA LEYENDA: FIN DEL JUEGO¡

PROXIMANTE EN

–Hola papa…si escuchas esta grabación…seguramente…es porque…eh muerto. El sangrado no se detiene y…lamento decirte…que Bonnie fue desintegrada…no es fácil tener que escucharlo por medio de una grabación…pero tenia que encontrar una forma.

Espero. Me disculpes…por haberte fallado como hijo mayor y…como genio…espero…espero puedas perdonarme…

Este es Meyer Clemont. Cerrando transmisión…luchen…por el inquisidor…hasta la muerte.


End file.
